


121U

by h3ymama



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Appearance of Day6 members, Bandana K, Bonus Chapter, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Make up sex, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, because someone has thicc thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3ymama/pseuds/h3ymama
Summary: For Kim Yoonhee, this was supposed to be the assignment that would pave the way for her journalistic ambitions, but when a certain Kang Younghyun waltzes into her life, her world is threatened to be put off-kilter. Mesmerizing as Young K, he's passionate on stage and equally adorable and dangerous off stage. She doesn't want to want him, but can she resist being intoxicated?





	1. Chapter 1

If there's anything you can't comprehend, it's the huge hype over these gigs. The so-called adrenaline rush, the feeling of "music pumping through your veins", being "one with the crowd". It just doesn't make sense. If anything, it's giving you a headache. 

You could barely hear yourself think over the chattering and spasmodic screaming of these crazed fangirls around you.

The show hasn't even started yet.

You're starting to forget why you're here in the first place. About to be surrounded by upperclassmen, jumping up and down, fists raised in the air like they're part of a revolution. Oh right, because you're supposed to cover the farewell gig of this apparently famous on campus band, a few of which are seniors. Graduating class of 2019.

_Legendary Campus Band, Day6, Sings Remember Us, Will Never Be Forgotten. Good Riddance._

Solid headline.

You make a mental note not to include that last bit, or the editor in chief will have your head. Not happening. Not on your second year, nor ever.

So there you are, trying not to get elbowed by the girl beside you as you tiptoe to get a proper view of the stage. At least know what they were wearing or how they looked. You could always opt to grab a poster before you leave, use that for reference. But what if that one guy didn't have a mullet, or the other didn't have a Jedi's tail, or the bald dude suddenly had hair? You shove your way to the front. You were gonna describe them down to the very last detail, if it's the last thing you do.

 

"They're not so bad!" you shout over to the girl standing right beside you, raising your voice over the sound of raw rock music playing, the singing of the crowd with the band.

Okay so you had started off too pessimistic about this entire thing, being unfamiliar with the band scene. But as a responsible journalist, you had to give credit where credit was due.  
  
This band's music is great. How come you’ve never heard of them before?  
  
"I know right!" she shouts back.  
  
_The bassist is quite hot actually..._  
  
Your eyes lock with his.  
  
"Oh my god! He's looking at you!" Your new friend nudges you, jumping like an excited schoolgirl.  
  
"N-No he's not, he's looking at you!"  
  
The bassist winks and little miss fangirl beside you screams her head off.  
  
"Young K!" someone else in the crowd screams and he looks away, smiling in the other direction.  
  
You take a look around. _That wasn't meant for me, was it? I mean, there are nearly a hundred people in here. What's the probability? But fangirl over here, saw it too..._  
  
You actually start computing the probability at the back of your head until the crowd screams again. You look up only to find Young K throwing his head back, specks of sweat flying off of him.  
  
You swallow the lump in your throat.  
  
Perspiration.  
  
Neck.  
  
He continues putting on a show, planting his foot on the speaker, leaning his body forward as he slapped and plucked the bass. He's looking straight at you, you're so sure of it. You squint to get a better look when he suddenly sticks his tongue out. The crowd erupts in delusional screaming once again.  
  
_What the fuck?!_ You back away, but the crowd only pushes you forward. _There's no way out of here, goddamnit._ He's looking at you, tongue in cheek. _Someone needs to stop him!_  
  
You muster all the will you have to see this entire show through the end, averting your eyes to the other members, to the ceiling, to the floor, to anywhere but him. You just want to go home, and never see this guy ever again—

"Don't forget to interview the bassist." The voice of your editor in chief echoes in your head.

—or not.

You were having too much fun, you had forgotten all about that article. The one you had volunteered to take off your chief's plate while she was away representing the university for some competition.  
  
It sinks in that you'll still have to relive the gig. Relive him. Bass slapping. Fingers plucking. Sweat, so much sweat. A wink. His tongue.  
  
It's getting too humid. You fan yourself profusely. The air conditioning unit must have broken down.  
  
All of a sudden the crowd screams, there's commotion to your left. The band members were throwing things at the crowd. Someone was raising a drumstick.  
  
You look up at the bassist. He had his bass raised over his head. You flinch by instinct, thinking he might actually spear someone, spear you, with his instrument. Stupid. Of course he doesn't, the crowd even cheers as he pumps it in the air. For a minute there, you feared for your life.  
  
You're silently thanking the heavens you're on this side of the stage, away from the paraphernalia-tossing-members, until you catch a glimpse of him taking something from the microphone stand.  
  
There's a chorus of screaming.

Before you know it there are arms everywhere. Something hits you on the forehead, someone pushes you and you fall to the ground. You curl up to protect yourself like a pathetic little child. You can't believe this is how it's going to end for you. Your dream of winning a Pulitzer Prize six feet under with your rotting corpse. And all because of some godforsaken guitar pick.

"Hey! Move it!" You hear an angry voice. A couple of girls shriek. "Not now," the voice says annoyed, and the crowd around you disperses.  
  
"You alright?"

It's the bassist holding out his hand.

"Do I look okay to you?!" You push his hand away and get up on your own.  
  
"You look more than okay..."  
  
"Well f—"  
  
"...you look gorgeous."  
  
"—you..."  
  
He smirks, picking up a guitar pick on the floor, the one he’d thrown. "Something to remember me by..."  
  
You stand there, frozen in place, a pick on your open palm, as he begins to walk away.  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"  
  
He merely raises his hand into a peace sign, disappearing behind the stage.

 

* * *

**_CHAPTER EPILOGUE_ **

_“Nope! No way in hell I’m doing this article anymore. Nuh uh…” you paced inside the newsroom, deep in thought._

_Your phone buzzes. It’s a message from the chief._

_This a sign!_ _You’ll just have to reply and tell her that you’d rather have your eyes gouged out than interview that…_

_Wait._

_What?!_

_You quickly skip to the end of the message._

  
_**Chief** _  
_**9:07 PM** Thanks for doing this for me. I knew I could count on you Yoonhee. By the way, applications for the editor in chief position are coming up. Thought I'd let you know before anyone else. _

  
_"This can't be right! I mean... I was planning to... UGH! Seriously?!"_

_There's no way you're backing out now._

_Eyes on the prize woman._

_Eyes on the prize._


	2. Chapter 2

You watched as snow began to fall outside from behind your desk at the newsroom. Between that and the empty word processor in front of you, catching snowflakes in your hands suddenly seemed to be more productive, not to mention entertaining. Maybe the frigid weather outdoors would even clear your head, help you find alternatives to looking for that Young K guy.

So that’s exactly what you do.

Or wish you didn’t.

The cold was proving to be unhelpful. It was numbing not only your senses but also your brain, that the prospect of being scolded by your editor in chief after you ask her for that bassist’s number was suddenly not so bad at all.

“To ask or not to ask?”

It’s as if you were searching the heavens for an answer as you looked up at the gloomy skies, settling down on a bench not too far from the office. Kind as she was, the chief did not like dealing with frivolous things. Especially when it’s something you could have dealt with on your own. _Should be_ dealing on your own.

If only you hadn’t let that bassist slip through your fingers.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” you murmur to yourself as you hunched over your phone, typing away as much as your frozen fingers would permit. “God, if I didn’t know any better, she’ll only send me to the ends of the earth to find that cocky bassist’s number…”

“Cocky, really?!” Somebody whispers right in your ear.

You jolt upright, colliding with the person. You lose balance, slipping off the edge of your seat, your cellphone falling to the ground as you clutched your head in pain.

“HELP!”

You anticipate hitting the ground, but instead you stop midair, half your body hanging by the hood of your jacket.

“Got you!” It’s Young K, rubbing a red spot on his forehead. “Ugh, what the hell is your head made of?!”

“It’s you…” You look up at him, dangling from your precarious position. _Is it really? Am I hallucinating? Maybe I did actually fall, hit my head too hard…_

“Yes it’s me, and you’re that girl who fell at the gig, aren’t you?” One strong tug and you’re safely back on your seat. “Honestly, what’s up with you and falling everytime we meet?”

“YOU!” You say out loud, as it sinks in who it is right in front of you.

“A thank you would’ve been appreciated… What are you doing out here anyway? It’s snowing, stay indoors.” He pulls the hood lower over your head, blocking your sight, as he tinkers with your phone before handing it back to you.

“I need to—“

“BRIAN!” Someone runs up to him and puts him in a headlock. It’s the tall lanky guy with the eyeglasses, the guitarist who resembled Chicken Little. “We’re running late and you still have time to flirt? Come on!” He drags the bassist away.

Young K, who’s apparently called Brian too, wrestles himself free and turns to you. “I’ll wait for your call!” He signs making a phone call your way before running off to his friend and finally disappearing around the corner.

“Who— I don’t understand? Wait! Come back here!”

A headache kicks in, a combination of the bump on your head, the wintry air and trying to process everything that had happened. You can’t believe that this guy, Young K or Brian or whatever his name really is, slipped through your fingers once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesdays are library days. The time of the week when you would lose yourself in aisle upon aisle of books, filling your lungs with their scent; on a break from your responsibilities as much as your time would permit. Or, on days like these, working hard for those units with the sparse time you hand on your hands.  
  
“It’s got to be here. I saw it last week…” You had gone straight to the maths section, scanning the different titles, removing books from the shelf, looking for that book to help you prove that equation your professor had given the class for extra credits.

You're already halfway through the aisle when you notice a fairly familiar set of lips from the other side of the bookcase.

_Could it be?_

You remove a book from the case to take a closer look. 

"Where's he gone to?" You crane your neck further inside.

“BOO!" Young K's hot breath meets your face.

It is him _. Dammit._ And now he's laughing at your startled—correction—disgusted face. 

He thinks he's being funny, but you're thoroughly unimpressed. Clearly he has never been to a library before, his scandalous laughter bouncing off the shelves.

You narrow your eyes at him, furious. He's been stalking you since that incident at the bench, you're so sure of it now. You had seen him a couple of times the past two days, which seemed to be too much of a coincidence to be a coincidence. Not to mention, every single time you tried to approach him, he would simply walk away.

What game is he trying to play?  
  
“Excuse me, are you stalking me?” You go around the shelf to confront him.  
  
“Uhmm… No? Am I stalking her Jae?” He directs his question to his friend beside him. It’s that Chicken Little look-alike again. He was peering through his glasses, shaking his head, trying to look innocent.  
  
You walk out on both of them in a huff, embarrassed, as they giggled like a bunch of sissies.

You slam your books on the table.

 _I can’t be wrong! He really was—_  
  
“Is this seat taken?”   
  
_See this._

“Yes.” you reply dryly.  
  
“By me.” He claims the chair beside yours, turning it to face you, straddling it.

You stare at him, as he does, you, for a whole 3 seconds. Your brain screaming,  _what the fuck do you think you're doing?!_

The proximity was so unnerving. It was making you self-concious. Your skin tingling.

You could feel that lethal energy coming off of him. That same energy he exuded on stage. Any minute now, he might just wink... or worse, stick his tongue out.

You move your chair to put some distance in between the two of you, but he only drags his chair and moves even closer.

“And you had the nerve to deny that you were stalking me, Mr. Young K or whatever your name is."  
  
“Mr. Young K or whatever your name is,” he mimics you, scrunching his nose.  
  
“Will. You. Stop. Acting. Like. A. Child?!”  
  
“Fine, let's be adults and talk about real world problems. So... Why haven’t you called me yet?" He frowns, leaning his chin on his arms resting on the back of the chair.

"Excuse me?!"

"I’ve been waiting for your call since that day I gave you my number.”

“What number?”  
  
He points at your phone.  
  
_What's he done now?!_ You quickly scan your phone, going through the contacts list. _Young K?_ Straight to the letter Y. 

The color drained off your face.  
  
“Younghyun o-oppa?!”  
  
He grins. “I’m sure you don’t mind me adding myself in your contacts, you needed my number after all. I was going to ask you for your number too but I missed my chance. You know, classes and stuff...”  
  
Whatever he was saying went in one ear and out the other, your mind racing. _When?! Shit, at the bench. Why didn’t I notice that I had his number all this time?! Should I delete- No, I need it!_ You frantically change his name, face blushing as you erased the word oppa.  
  
“Right, maybe because I haven’t introduced myself properly. Kang Younghyun. Young K on stage. You can go ahead and call me oppa, or would you rather be on first-name basis? I'm fine both ways. I can’t believe I still don’t know _your_ name. We’ve been bumping into each other so often. So how about that number?”  
  
He kept mumbling and mumbling, that it was beginning to create a buzz in your head. So much so, that you unintentionally slam a fist, hard on the table, startling everyone in proximity. The librarian even rings the bell to warn you.

In your irritation, you slap his arm before shoving your things in your bag preparing leave.  
  
“OW! What was that for?!”  
  
“You creep! I’m not telling you who I am, and no way are you getting my number. I don’t care you who think you are, but I’m not interested in you!”  
  
“Kim Yoonhee!” The librarian calls you out.  
  
_Shit._  
  
“Final warning and I’m going to have to ask you to step outside.”  
  
“Don’t even—“  
  
“Lovely name…” He smirks. “Well, I can take it from here. I’ll see you around then, Kim Yoonhee-ssi.”


	4. Chapter 4

The falling snow was a welcome change in scenery as you looked outside the cafe. You had to pause for the umpteenth time, or God knows what might happen if you looked at your laptop any second longer.  
  
You've finally put off procrastinating that Day6 article after coming to terms with yourself. Because whether or not that bassist was a dick, you still had an article to submit and it's your career that's on the line, not his.

So you’ve been diligently doing your research, interviewing people, listening to their music. Your article was coming up nicely, except for one thing: there was nothing much you could find out about Kang Younghyun. It's not like it would be acceptable to write, _Day6 bassist, Young K, loves music with the same passion as his love for ramen... or sleeping._

There has to be something more.

You'd turned to the internet, looking up his name in its different variations—Young K, Kang Younghyun, Brian Kang—a decent number of search results cropping up. You can’t remember exactly what that link was, but you had clicked on it in the hopes of finding something interesting about him.

Only you got more than what you bargained for. 

It had directed you to an entire page of photos. Rows and rows of them. All fan taken, in varying degrees of illegal. A whole section of NSFW pictures of Young K plastered all over your screen. Him wearing a bandana with his shirt slightly open. Him with his neck exposed glistening with sweat. Him with his tongue sticking out. Him looking directly into the camera with hooded eyes.

It felt like you were being personally attacked again. The air was stifling, suddenly humid. It made you restless. You had to avert your eyes, just like that night, and find something else to distract you.

 

That's how you ended up watching kids attempting to build a snowman outside. It was all peaceful, until the subject of your research suddenly plasters himself onto the glass window infront of you.  
  
"WHAT THE-"  
  
"Hi, Yoonhee-ssi!" Younghyun enthusiastically waves at you.

 _Day6 bassist, Young K, has a penchant for annoying people. Period._ Maybe you could write that down.

You signal that you can't hear him when you clearly could, pretending to return to what you were doing hoping he’d take the hint and go away. But you should have known better. He continues peering at you from behind the window, and the next thing you know, he's inside the cafe, sitting opposite you.  
  
"I didn't invite you to sit with me." You look at him pointedly.  
  
"I invited myself!" He smiles, eyes fleeting to your screen. "Say, are those my pictures?"

You slammed your laptop shut before he could even blink.

"Did you take those?"  
  
"No. That wasn't even you!"  
  
"Ey, there's nothing embarassing about looking through photos of me... Send me a copy of your favorite one! I'll make it my wallpaper.”  
  
"Of all the egotistical…" You stop, take a deep breath. This is Kang Younghyun right infront of you, and you need him.

_Just one interview Yoonhee. Just one interview and it will all be over._

“Kang Younghyun-ssi,” you speak calmly, with the best smile you could possibly give, “do you mind if I interview you? I'm doing this article on Day6 and—"

"I heard!” he interrupts you in a cheerful tone. "I heard you were asking around about us. So, what did you find out about me?" He leans forward on the table anticipating your reply.  
  
_Nothing._

You clear your throat. “I found out some things…"  
  
"Really now? Let me read your article! I want to know what you think about me."  
  
"No! It isn’t finished yet! Can I please just interview you now? I have some questions here with me.“  
  
"Well I'm a bit busy so I'd have to check my schedule..."  
  
"Schedule?!" You shout out loud, making people look your way. You smile at them sheepishly before you lean in and continue talking to him in a hushed voice. "Are you kidding me?! You're already here! And you certainly don't look busy to me."  
  
"Yoonhee-ssi..." He leans in as well, his face now only inches from yours. "If you would have called me, let me know that you wanted to do an interview, then we could have arranged a schedule and settled the matter."  
  
"You just want my number! And I’m not giving—"  
  
“Already have it.” He waves his phone at you, your number flashed on his screen. “Friends of friends of friends… of friends.”  
  
You grimace, head starting to ache again. You’re beginning to associate him with pain. This guy just turns everything upside down in your organized life.

You whip out your phone and dial his number, eyes not leaving his.  
  
"Hello, this is Kim Yoonhee of SNU Weekly. I would like to schedule an interview with you, Kang Younghyun-ssi, on Saturday, 7 PM _sharp_ at the school paper's office. Can you confirm your schedule for that day and time?"  
  
Younghyun was smiling like a fool the whole time. "Of course Yoonhee-ssi, it's a date!"  
  
_Date?! The nerve._  
  
"You better show up or else…"  
  
"I will." Younghyun punctuates his answer with a wink, as he takes the cup of iced Americano in your hand and takes a sip.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is the headquarters. Don't touch any—"  
  
A low hum starts. Something lights up from the corner of your eye. You turn, only to find Younghyun getting up from the floor, brushing off dust from his palms. He'd plugged in the air hockey machine and was looking at it proudly.  
  
"I told you not to touch anything! My boss will kill me! That's exclusive to the editorial staff only!"  
  
"She will, if she finds out. She won't, if you don't tell her about it. Wanna play?" He hands you a mallet.  
  
"Wanna start this interview so we can all go home?"  
  
"No." He tosses the puck to the middle of the table.  
  
"Then fine!"  
  
"Fine. Bye then." Younghyun pushes the puck and it bounces off the edges until it makes a clanging sound, the black object disappearing into the opposite goal.  
  
You realize you're at the losing end here. You don't get the interview, lose all those brownie points, plus, you'll get scolded for that damned air hockey machine. Might as well say goodbye to that editor in chief position. Meanwhile, this Kang Younghyun guy walks away scot-free.  
  
"If I play, will you do the interview?"  
  
He makes a face, a pout, to annoy you.  
  
"If I win against you, then will you do the interview?" you compromise.  
  
"If."  
  
"I'm not backing down from a challenge Kang Younghyun-ssi!" 

"Why do you insist on being so formal with me? We're barely two years apart. Oppa should be fine if you insist."

"I'd rather choke on my saliva! And please, we're not friends. We're doing this as professionals."

"I can't call you Yoonhee then?"

"No!"

"Well how about this, Kim I'm-not-backing-down-from-a-challenge Yoonhee-ssi? If I win, let's be friends."

_Friends... With him?!_

"Chickening out?"

"O-Of course not!" You grab the mallet from the table, flexing your arms and neck. "You better pray you win against me, because if you don't you'll be using that extra syllable whenever you call my name. FOREVER."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up!" He chuckles, before leaning on the table, the smile on his face replaced with a sly grin. "Let's add some rules. Make this game more interesting. You can go ahead and make the first one."  
  
"Whatever! You can go ahead and make all the rules for all I care. Let's just get this over with."  
  
"Rule number one. Whoever scores gets a kiss."  
  
"WHAT KIND OF— I AM NOT AGREEING TO THIS!"  
  
"Rule number two. You can't kiss on the same spot."  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE? WHAT KIND OF RULES ARE THOSE? THIS IS HARASSMENT!"  
  
"Stop acting like you've never done this before!" he raises his voice in an amused tone.  
  
You fall silent. Heart pounding in your chest, hands clammy. Everything's zoning out. You frantically think of a snarky retort, but only memories of wet sloppy kisses and awkward groping flash before your eyes.  
  
"No way... You've never kissed anyone before?" He breaks the awkward silence.  
  
"I... Y-Yes I have!" you speak in a whisper, avoiding his gaze as he narrows his eyes at you.  
  
"You haven't..."  
  
"I have okay?! I have! Do you want me to describe in detail how he kissed me?! How he forced his tongue on me?! Because apparently I'm not doing it right, because I'm still a—" You stop before it could slip your tongue, before your emotions could get the better of you, but judging by the look of shock on his face, you know he's guessed it.  
  
"I'm done here!" You slam the mallet on the table and start for the door but Younghyun runs infront of you, blocking your way.  
  
"Yoonhee..." He peers at you, trying to make eye contact, but you keep your head down, embarrassed about your sudden outburst. "Yoonhee-ssi?"  
  
Your eyes sting. You've fought so hard to hold everything in, but a sob escapes, and before you know it, big fat tears spill down your face. It was impossible holding it in any longer, having to remember what that monster had done to you, almost telling a complete stranger something you vowed never to talk about. Ever. You want to stop crying because you've already told yourself that you've moved on, that you've erased him from your memory. You don't even know why this was such a big deal to you. You're a strong and independent woman, but here you are, weeping like a baby.  
  
"You should have kicked him in the shin or the balls and made him suffer!"  
  
"Stop acting like you care."  
  
"How can I not?"  
  
"Just so you know, I can take care of myself! And I swear to god if you tell anyone—"  
  
"I'm not telling anyone. I promise. I'm sorry... I should have known better. I'm sorry for acting like a dick—"  
  
"You are one! Now get out of my way!"  
  
"No. I'm not going to let you go out there. Not in that state. Not until you tell me you're okay."  
  
"I'm okay!" You furiously wipe your tears. "There. I said it. What else do you want me to say so I can get _your_ permission to leave?!"  
  
Younghyun simply shook his head, his eyes full of pity as if he truly understood your pain.  
  
_Don't look at me like that..._  
  
"Come here." He steps forward.  
  
You knew he was going to hug you, and for the tiniest second, you were close to giving in, to let him envelope you, be embraced by those strong arms, to be told that everything's going to be alright.

It wouldn't hurt...  
  
_No._  
  
You shake your head, coming to your senses.  
  
_All men are the same. Younghyun will hurt me just like he did, over and over again, telling me I'm not good enough._  
  
You wipe your tears with the back of your hand and compose yourself, acting cool, as if nothing happened. "I'm fine now. I have to go."  
  
"Wait, let me at least walk you home. It's dark out."  
  
"I've been walking home alone for ages, and today's no different Younghyun-ssi. I don't want your kindness. So please, just leave me alone!"  
  
You grab your bag and run to the door.  
  
"Yoonhee! Kim Yoonhee-ssi, wait! Please..."  
  
You could hear him calling after you but you don't look back. You pick up your pace, hoping he would lose you along the way. Maybe he’d grow tired of following you, of your attitude, and give up. _Just give up._  
  
You pull your scarf tighter around your neck. You can barely feel the tip of your nose, but it doesn't stop the tears from flowing. Silent tears. All those bad memories you've tried so hard to bury, resurfacing, even after all this time.  
  
The ringing of a bell brings you back to earth and you look behind you just in time to avoid a bicycle zooming past.  
  
_That was close._  
  
You find yourself glancing behind you a second longer than you intended. As if you were expecting to find something... someone.  
  
Because what if... maybe, just maybe... he's different.  
  
You quickly avert your gaze and walk faster, before you turn as cold as your heart and freeze to death.

 

* * *

**_CHAPTER EPILOGUE_**

_You watched as Younghyun stood from his seat on the swing set across your apartment. His jacket had been zipped up, its hood pulled over his head. He rubbed his hands together and blew on it, breath fogging up the air as he stuffed them back in his pockets._  
  
_You watched him in the darkness of your room as he finally left, bracing himself against the cold January winds—the same winds you braved and was now seeping through the gap in your window._  
  
_The floor beneath you was warm, but still you shivered._  
  
_You closed the window tightly and turned away._  
  
_If you had stayed a second longer you would have seen how Younghyun looked behind him, towards your already dark apartment window, hood falling down, his hair blowing in the wind. Instead, you were staring at the dimmed lightbulb overhead as you lay in bed, cozy beneath the comforter drawn all the way up your chin._  
  
_Why did you have to follow me? I told you not to follow me..._  
  
_You held your cellphone close to your heart and closed your eyes._

   
_**Kang Younghyun** _  
**8:00 PM**  I’ll do the interview. Send me the questions.

  
_**Yoonhee** _  
_**8:00 PM**  Thank you._


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?"

There's some sort of commotion from the other end of the line, a few people talking in hushed, hurried voices.

"I don't want to do it." One of them clearly says.

"Hello? Kang Younghyun-ssi?"

"H-Hello!" Someone finally answers, and the commotion stops. "This is Yoon Dowoon. I'm sorry Younghyun hyung can't be on the phone right now... He's sick."

Your blood runs cold.

"Come again?"

“Younghyun hyung is sick..."

_Oh god. Please don't tell me this was because of last night..._

"Yoon Dowoon-ssi? You're Day6's drummer right? You're his bandmate?"

"I am. Is there anything I can help you with, umm... Yoonhee-ssi?"

"Oh right, yes, Kim Yoonhee, SNU Weekly. It’s just that I... I need to finish this article about your band and I was hoping to talk to him today."

“Hmm… Why don't you drop by? I'm over at hyung's apartment, I can help you out if you want."  
  
"A-Apartment?! Can't we do it elsewhere? I mean I don't want to come over uninvited."  
  
"I am inviting you! I’m sure hyung wouldn’t mind. Plus, I have to look after the place while he's away, so I can't go anywhere else..."  
  
_Away? He's not in the hospital is he?!_  
  
"Oh no! No, I-I'm good. Tell him to get well. I'll call another time."  
  
"Yoonhee-ssi, if your article is due any time soon then now could be your only chance. Just saying..."

  
  
That's how you found yourself sitting on a couch at Kang Younghyun's apartment; the thermos of warm soup, you had cooked for him, sitting on the kitchen counter.  
  
"I wanted to show you this."

Dowoon hands you a notebook, the letters KYH written on the cover. You trace it with your fingers. KYH... It never really ocurred to you that you had the same initials.

"This is where Younghyun hyung's writes his lyrics."

"He writes your songs?"

You flip through the pages hesitantly, somehow feeling like you were invading someone's privacy, like you shouldn't be doing this. But then again these were songs they've already been performing.

Page after page, certain lines caught your eye.

 _Losing you was losing everything I had._  
  
_Really, I loved you. That's how much harder it is._  
  
_You were beautiful._  
  
All of them in past tense.

All of them telling the story of a brokenhearted man.  
  
"He wrote these?"  
  
"Bad Luck Brian... That's what we call hyung. Our little inside joke. He's had a couple of relationships you see, but none of them ever end well for him. And it's not like you could blame him for not trying too hard to make it work either."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"All those lyrics you're reading. You'd think he'd written one for every breakup, when in fact, they're all based on just one relationship. Just that one breakup...  
  
"Not that I'm an expert or anything. But I've been friends with hyung since we were kids. And ever since he and that noona broke up, I've never seen him love the same way. Nothing ever goes beyond a fling. It's really sad actually... He's a great guy."  
  
You felt a pang in your heart.

Kang Younghyun? Is he sure who he's talking about?

And why is he telling you this? What are you supposed to do with this information?

"This is too personal to write about, Dowoon..."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Dowoon." Another voice interrupts your conversation.  
  
"Hyung..."  
  
"Where's everyone-"  
  
"Y-Younghyun-ssi..."  
  
"Yoonhee-ssi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I... I thought you were sick."

"Sick?"  
  
Dowoon gets up quietly from his seat, discretely waving goodbye as he takes his jacket and heads for the door.  
  
"You." Younghyun grabs him by the back of his collar. "I'm going to talk to you later."  
  
"Hyung, they made me do it..."  
  
"All of you then. Tell Jae he's dead meat." You hear him whisper before he lets the boy go.  
  
"Dowoon-ssi! Wait!" You stood up hastily causing the notebook to fall, loose pages scattering on the floor. One of them a picture that was turned over. You reach for it but Younghyun grabs it first, inserting it into his notebook.

“He showed you this, huh? They're becoming bolder."  
  
"I'm sorry... He gave it to me and I was curious so I went through it."  
  
"This is why I should never leave without my cellphone. Those idiots made me buy chicken and beer. Now they're all gone, and someone else is here..."  
  
"I-I should go now. I brought you food by the way. I’ll just come back for the- No. You can keep the thermos-”  
  
"Why don't you stay?” Younghyun cuts you off in a calm voice. _He doesn’t sound like himself._ You have the urge to touch him on the forehead and check his temperature, just to make sure. “It'd be a waste if I didn't have anyone to share the food with.”  
  
He walks to the kitchen, opens the thermos and wafts the rising steam, inhaling it.  
  
"This smells good. Why don't we share this for dinner... Yoonhee-ssi?"  
  
"Y-Yes?" You try to smile, hiding your discomfort at the situation you found yourself in.  
  
"Are you okay? You look constipated..."  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"You look tense." He laughs. "Did you poison this?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then prove it. Let's eat together."


	7. Chapter 7

"No beer for you." Younghyun pushes the pack of beer away before you could reach for it.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because..." He takes a huge bite of a chicken wing. "Because I won't allow you to walk home drunk. If you really do get run over by a bicycle this time, then it'll be on my conscience."  
  
You stare at him, as he busies himself with another wing, avoiding your gaze. He had practically given himself away, indirectly saying he had followed you home the night before, or else he wouldn't have had any idea of a bicycle nearly running you over.  
  
"Here, have this instead." He pushes a drumstick into your mouth that's hanging open.  
  
You bite into the chicken without much fuss and eat silently, not wanting to bring up the topic. There's definitely nothing to talk about. He'd done everything on his own will.

But he does deserve a good scolding! 

_You could have been sick waiting out there in the cold!_

Younghyun smiles as he takes a sip of the soup.

_It's a relief you aren't..._

You hope the food would at least make up for all his troubles.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" he asks.  
  
_"_ Because-" _I felt bad..._ "Because I need to interview you. I'll be quick, I don't want to interrupt your night."  
  
"But you already did," he replies with a straight face, the smile on his face while he was eating, replaced by a piercing glare.  
  
"I... I-"  
  
He suddenly bursts out in laughter. "I was just kidding!"

He sticks a chicken wing in your mouth as you stared back at him, flustered. Opening a can of beer and pushing it infront of you, he says with a smile, "There you go. Let's make this night, worth our while."  
  
  
"So, why did you choose the bass?" You walk up to his guitar sitting in a corner of the room.  
  
"It's heavy," he warns, as your hand hovered over it.

_Heavy? He pumps it in the air and calls it's heavy..._

Of course you don't listen to him, pulling it up and regretting it immediately because it wasn't as light as you'd imagined. You rocked backwards, in an attempt to balance yourself.  
  
A solid mass collides with your back, Younghyun's arms appearing infront of you. You cower, bracing yourself for an embrace, but he merely grabs onto his bass before you could make the mistake of dropping it.

"I told you."

"I-It's not _that_ heavy," you stutter, slipping underneath his arms and moving away until you stood at a safe distance.  
  
"Then you must be drunk..." He replies nonchalantly, sitting himself on the couch.

Bass tucked at his waist, he begins to play.  
  
Younghyun was mesmerizing when he was in his element. He looked even more powerful up close. Powerful, yet there was still that fluid grace to him, to the way his fingers moved on the strings, to the way his body swayed to the rhythm. There was a certain intimacy to the way he played, that it made the entire scene so captivating. It reminded you of that night he caught your eye.  
  
_The bassist is quite hot actually..._  
  
"Yoonhee-ssi? Kim Yoonhee!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
You found him staring, his hands off his bass, already finished playing.

_When?_

How many times have you've spaced out today? Why can't you seem to focus when you're infront of him?  
  
_It's the beer. It's definitely the beer._

Good luck tryingto convince yourself...  
  
"Was I that boring?"  
  
"No of course not! You did great! I-It's interesting how the bass adds a layer of sound to the song, a heavier feel. It adds to the rhythm and sets the pace," you blabber nervously.  
  
Younghyun's eyes round up, the corner of his lips slowly rising into a smile.  
  
"I'm impressed!" He claps. "So you did your research, huh? Very good!"  
  
You flush. _I don't like this drink._  
  
"What was your question again?"  
  
"H-Huh? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"  
  
"I think the beer's taking a toll on you... You're interviewing me remember?"  
  
"Oh right! Of course!" You laugh, pretending it's the drink and nothing else. "What was it again... Right! Why the bass?"  
  
"Let me tell you how it all happened."  
  
Finally! Something interesting to write about. You pull out your phone and turn on the voice recorder.  
  
"Well you see Yoonhee-ssi... it's because it was the only instrument that wasn't taken when we got together."  
  
"What?!" This wasn't a scoop at all. "Are you kidding me?!"  
  
"Well we couldn't all be playing guitars now, could we? Nobody wanted to give in. So in the spirit of true sportsmanship, we played a game of rock, paper, scissors. That's how I ended up with my babe, Jane, here." He hugs his bass.  
  
"Jane?! Seriously?!"  
  
"Don't be jealous... I'll name my second one after you."  
  
Beer sputters from your mouth.

 

Question after question, the night grew deeper, and so did your conversations with Younghyun.  
  
You hated to admit it, but he was a fascinating subject. He was generous with his answers, giving more than just a yes or no, his words, all carefully thought out and sincere. It felt comfortable, listening to his stories. Of what it was like growing up as an only child, of what it was like living by himself abroad for a time, of how he learned to play the guitar, and eventually the bass, of how lucky he was to have met his friends who shared the same passion as he, and how they came together as a band.  
  
Sip after sip, you felt your insides becoming warmer and warmer. A little more courage with every drop of alcohol. "Let's drop the formalities," you suggested yourself at one point.  
  
You could've been drunk, but you have no idea what it feels like. You've never been more than tipsy before, could barely even finish a can on your own. But being with him, in the same room, just the two of you, made you restless, unconsciously tipping the drink to your lips every so often.  
  
Maybe the warmth was a side effect.  
  
Maybe it wasn't...

 

"Is it true? What Dowoon told me?"

"What did he tell you?"  
  
"The girl you wrote all your songs for... Nevermind."  
  
"It is."

He takes a swig of the beer.  
  
A heavy pause.  
  
You shouldn't have brought it up, but what's the point of having too much alcohol in your bloodstream, if not to make you feel bold.  
  
You were simply having a difficult time reconciling the fact that a guy like him, like Young K, could be so brokenhearted about a past relationship, yet still get a room full of women to scream over him.  
  
Younghyun looks at you, head tilted to the side, thoughtful, as if he's analyzing you.  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday... at the office. I realized I've come off too strong, but— "  
  
He was about to say more, but you cut him off. "I'd rather not talk about it, if you dont mind."  
  
He nods, seeing a glint of sadness in your eyes, opening his mouth, but thinking better of it. He looks at his beer can instead and this time he drinks before finally speaking his mind.  
  
"I understand why you've built a wall around you," he starts, "and I don't blame you for not wanting to let anyone in...  
  
"...because I did the same thing."

Another long pause.

"Music helped me let go."

"That explains your lyrics."  
  
He nods.  
  
"Doesn't it feel suffocating?" He asks. "Not feeling?"  
  
"Doesn't it hurt?" You ask him back. "Feeling too much?"  
  
"That's why you don't give it your all..."  
  
"Then what's the point?"  
  
"The point is finding someone who's worth giving your all to."  
  
"Isn't it tiring? Always falling for the wrong one?"  
  
He shrugs. "It's worth it in the end, I guess?"  
  
"I hope you find someone..."  
  
"I hope _you_ find someone."  
  
"Let's drink to that!"

A distinct pop, that familiar fizzle of a newly opened can of beer. You raise your drink for a toast and chug it down, grimacing at the bitter taste.  
  
"But what if you don't find someone?" You just had to let your skepticism ruin the mood, didn't you?  
  
"Well I guess I'm fucked then..."  
  
He starts to laugh and before you know it you're laughing as well.

Maybe the night wasn’t completely ruined after all.


	8. Chapter 8

You squint your eyes open, the light coming into the room was giving you a headache. You must have forgotten to draw the curtains last night.  
  
_It's too early for this. I need sleep._  
  
You grab a pillow and cover your face with it.  
  
Weird... The pillow smells different. It isn't the bad kind of weird though, just... different.  
  
You inhale the scent.  
  
Familiar, but definitely not yours. It almost smells like men's perfume?  
  
You ignore it and turn away from the window, a portion of your hair getting in your face.  
  
It smells the same, and it's still a bit... wet?!  
  
You suddenly sit upright. A surge of headache follows. You don't wait for it to subside, quickly surveying the room with tiny specks in your vision.  
  
"T-This isn't my room! Why am I not-"  
  
A dark red bass guitar in a corner of the room catches your eye.  
  
You scream bloody murder, scrambling to check beneath the blanket. You're brought near tears, relieved to find out that you're still in your clothes.

 _But a hoodie... why am I wearing a hoodie?!_  
  
The door rattles. You quickly pull the blanket over your body.  
  
"Yoonhee! What happened?!" A disheveled looking Younghyun barges in.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"Why am I still here and why does my hair smell like men's shampoo?! Why am I wearing your clothes?! Did you take advantage of me you pervert?!"  
  
Younghyun starts to laugh. "You don't remember anything from last night, do you?"  
  
"W-What happened?"

 

_"Yoonhee what's taking you so long?" Younghyun knocked on the door to the bathroom and it creaked open. "She didn't even close the door properly. What if it were someone else instead of me?" he grumbled, about to close it shut, when he caught a glimpse of you lifting your shirt._

_"Yoonhee!" He ran inside, quickly pulling your shirt down. "What do you think you're doing?!"_  
  
_"I'm going to take a bath Younghyun oppa."_  
  
_"What?!"_  
  
_"I feel hot... want a bath..." you whined, trying to twist free from his hold on your shirt._  
  
_"Oh no you're not. You're drunk! You're going to bed, now."_  
  
_He started pulling you away but you freed yourself and ran to the rack of toiletries._  
  
_"Yoonhee..." Younghyun's voice was wary, as if careful not to provoke you, a bottle of shampoo in your hand._ _"Put that down- NOOO!"_  
  
_Too late, you had squeezed the bottle onto your head, a drunken grin on your face._  
  
_Exasperated Younghyun grabbed you by the arm before you could do anything worse and brought you to squat infront of the bathtub._  
  
_"Don't move," he warned as he took the shower head and turned on the faucet, checking the water before bringing it to your head._  
  
_You giggled as warm water flowed down your hair, and even more, as Younghyun ran his fingers through your scalp._  
  
_"Oooohhh! Oppa, I didn’t know being massaged like this could feel sooo good..." you made weird noises as Younghyun's fingers continued moving through your hair._  
  
_"Eeeekkk, that tickles!" You giggled as water trickled down your nape._  
  
_"God woman, control yourself! I should have stopped you after the first can."_

 _Younghyun was keeping himself in check. You were cute when you were drunk, to him at least, you were. Loosened up, guard down, your emotions raw. But that also meant you were softer, more vulnerable._  
  
_"Did you work at a salon in your past life?" you went on as he was finishing up on your hair, grabbing a towel on a rack and rubbing your hair gently._ _"I saw them give my dad a massage after a haircut! It must feel so nice..."_  
  
_Younghyun chuckled. He slowly massaged your neck, feeling the tension ebb, as you totally relaxed and became pliant._  
  
_"You seem to be an expert. How many girls have you done this to?" You suddenly pushed his hand away and looked at him with a frown on your face._  
  
_"What makes you think I've done this before? Maybe you're the first-"_  
  
_"Shut up! With those girls openly flirting with you at that gig alone and you- you..." You punctuated each you with a finger to his chest. "How many are they, huh?!"_  
  
_"You really are jealous, aren't you?"_  
  
_"Jealous... I'm not jealous of Jane! She's just a guitar!" You buried your face in your palms and made sobbing noises. "She's prettier than me! I wish I were her!"_  
  
_"What are you saying?"_  
  
_"Pffft! I'm tired..."_  
  
_And then you went slack._  
  
_"Yoonhee! What are you doing?! Get up!"_  
  
_"I'm sleeeeepy..." You curled up on the floor looking for a comfortable position._  
  
_"I'm going to leave you here if you don't get up now!"_  
  
_Eyes already closed, you simply smiled and whispered, "Good night..."_  
  
_"Oh you are so going to owe me one Kim Yoonhee." He heaved you into his arms and brought you into his room, carefully laying you down._  
  
_"Cold..." you murmured._  
  
_He sighed. "If I had only known you would act this way when you're drunk." He took a hoodie from his cabinet and pulled it over your head. He urged you to put your arms through, but you merely mumbled his name, letting him do all the work of dressing you up._  
  
_Warm and tucked in, you soon fell asleep._

 

"Do you remember now?" Younghyun peers at you as you hid beneath the pillow.  
  
Shit, shit, shit!  
  
"I... uh... I apologize for last night. Oh my god this is embarrassing, I've never been drunk before. N-Nothing happened... right?"  
  
"Happened? A lot of things happened."  
  
"KANG YOUNGHYUN!"  
  
"Ms. Kim Yoonhee, even if I wanted _things_ to happen, I wouldn't have been able to, because I was too tired making sure you would come out of this house alive."  
  
"W-Well then, I'm leaving!" You scuttle out his room and gather your things in the living room.  
  
"Hey you still have something I own!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
He grabs the strings on the hoodie you were wearing, pulling you towards him, looking you straight in the eyes.  
  
"K-Kang Younghyun-ssi, let go!"

"I see you're back with the formalities... Sure you don't want to stick with oppa?"

"NO MORE OPPA! W-We're dropping it! Yes, I remember it now. We've dropped it. Please let go of me Y-Younghyun..."

He smiles slyly, pulling the strings tight and tying them together, nearly half your face disappearing beneath the hood.

"I don't want you cold out there... Take care on your way home Yoonhee."

 

* * *

**_CHAPTER EPILOGUE_ **

_You pull up the audio recorder on your phone, hoping to go over your interview with Younghyun before sitting down to finish your article._  
  
_"6 hours? I must have forgotten to turn it off..."_  
  
_Curious, you skip to the mark just a few minutes before it ends._  
  
_"Younghyun oppa..."_  
  
_"Go to sleep Yoonhee..."_  
  
_The sound of a door closing follows._  
  
_"I like you..."_


	9. Chapter 9

"Younghyun, where are we going? It's so cold out."  
  
"Exactly why I told you to dress warmly..." He huffs, looking disappointed. "I knew you wouldn't listen. Good thing I brought this." He removes his beanie and wears it on your head.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Little miss reporter, asks too much, talks too much. Stop being too difficult Yoonhee. Remember you still owe me one after grilling me with so many questions and not to mention how you were-"  
  
"OH MY GOD THE BUS!" You cut him off by pointing at a random bus on the street, hoping to distract him. "WE'RE GOING TO MISS IT!"  
  
"That's not even our bus." He bops your head and turns it the other way, laughing. "Our bus is _that_ way. Let's go before we really miss it."  
  
  
Being dragged along by Younghyun in the middle of winter to god knows where did not settle well with you, but the slightest hint of his knowledge of your drunken antics, would suddenly make you do anything at his beck and call. You would very much like to insist that you'd been coerced into going to this trip with him, but you're forgetting that he didn't even bring the topic up when he invited you last night.  
  
So it wasn't really all that strange that he never spoke of drunk Kim Yoonhee the entire trip. Honestly, all he ever talked about was the weather and how warmly you should have dressed. Why did you wear this instead of that? Why is your scarf too thin? Why you did you forget to wear gloves?  
  
You rolled your eyes.  
  
As if he had worn a pair.  
  
When you step out the bus, Younghyun takes you by the hand. The way his bigger calloused hand felt as it enveloped yours made you heart lurch, stomach flutter- No no... The other way around. _Younghyun stop messing up my head!_  

You try to pull away, but it only makes him hold you even tighter.

"Don't be selfish Yoonhee. Share some of your warmth!" He pouts.  
  
He's at it again! Making you feel things you shouldn't.  
  
He's cute. Too cute for his own good. It's beginning to bother you.  
  
Ever since he entered your life, from the time you saw him on stage, up until now, you've been noticing things about him. That he smiles rather easily and flirts endlessly. That he has a dimple on his left cheek. The many moles he has on his face. Among them, two on an ear lobe which you had mistaken for piercings, and that one mole on his lower lip, you found to be pretty disturbing. That he's different on and off stage. How astute he is. How he listens (and the fact alone that men never do).  
  
It was difficult to ignore that last quality in him. It makes you feel like your words have value, like you're worth being listened to, and it very much warms your heart.

Maybe that's why you feel at ease with him.  
  
This can't be good... Not at all. Not when your face already feels too warm.  
  
_Wait. Why is it warm?!_  
  
"Y-Younghyun!"  
  
"I'm sorry for bringing you out here in this weather," he says, cupping your cheeks with hand warmers. "You must be so cold, you're turning red..."  
  
You quickly grab the hand warmers and make a run for it, as far as you can from him, when you realize where you are.  
  
"What are we doing here?!"  
  
He grins at you, hands outstretched as if presenting the outdoor ice skating rink, much to your horror.  
  
Yes, you love the season, the snow and all, but you've never learned to skate, not even to save your own life. You're not about to learn now!  
  
"I-I don't know how to skate!" You take a step back, but he tugs on your wrist. It went on like a game of tug of war for a bit until people started looking your way, and you had to give up.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll teach you. Stay right there. I'll get us our gear."  
  
You stay behind as he runs off to rent some skate shoes and pads, coming back a few minutes later, giddy with excitement. He takes a seat and you follow suit, fumbling with your skates as you try to put them on; a lack of common sense kicking in. Figuring out which skate went where was already a challenge in itself. You were about to ask Younghyun, when he suddenly kneels infront of you, a hand on your foot.  
  
"Younghyun, I can do it on my own!" you whisper at him, blushing furiously. You look around, panicking that there may be people who would recognize you.  
  
"Let me do it for you. It's taking you forever."  
  
You try to pull your foot, but he's strong and he holds on, giving you a toothy smile to let you know that he has the upperhand.  
  
"Kang Younghyun, stop this!" you hiss, "People are going to think we're dating or something. Please!"  
  
He guffaws, that rich earthy sound making you blush even more.  
  
"What people?!" He chuckles. "Besides, would it be so bad if we were?"  
  
"I-I... uh..." You're left stuttering, but he never meant for you to reply, working diligently on the knots on your skates instead. 

"All done!" He stands, valiantly offering his hand, like a knight in shining armor.

"I can't do this, I don't know how... You've got to get me one of those walkers!" You punctuate with a shake of your head.  
  
"Don't be a baby! You won't need a walker. Give me your hand, I've got you!"  
  
You look at the hand he's offering and hesitate.  
  
_Should I trust him?_ _This would be like walking into the unknown..._

You reach for him, stopping midair to look up into his eyes.  
  
He smiles.  
  
Your heart leaps in your chest.  
  
Before you could withdraw, he reaches for you, pulling you up rather strongly that you collide against his solid body. You almost lose balance, but he catches you, holding onto the small of your back to keep you from falling; your hands anchored on his chest.  
  
You kept your gaze straight ahead, which meant having to look right at his chest, your heart thudding extra fast, face and ears hot, too shy to look him in the eyes. At this proximity, you could smell him: sandalwood, an aftershave, and a hint of his shampoo.  
  
"Hey, you're okay! I got you, remember?" he chucks you under the chin and then lets go of your waist to hold your arm. You're still reeling from all those "feelings" that your legs wobble, but his firm grip ensures you that you're not going to fall.  
  
"Okay, steady now..." He holds both your hands as you enter the rink. "Stand with your feet apart, and bend your knees a bit."  
  
"Don't let go of me!" You shriek when he loosens his hold.  
  
"You need to learn Yoonhee!" He laughs.  
  
Several screams and nearly crushing Younghyun's hand later, you finally manage to stand on your own.  
  
"You did it!" He cheers.  
  
"I did it! Younghyun... I..." You look beside you but he isn't there anymore. He was a good distance away from you, gliding, skating backwards, doing some circles. You're in awe. He was lithe and graceful, a fluidity to his movements. He showed you a few tricks: waltzing, executing a turn, jumping.  
  
"Showoff!" You shout, and he laughs, eyes crinkling. This side of him you've only had a glimpse of once during their gig, all smiles and a genuinely happy Kang Younghyun. That look of pure joy on his face tugged at your heart. Why was his happiness almost as if your own?  
  
And then white specks fill your vision. You look up to the sky.

"It's snowing... Younghyun--"

"Yoonhee, look--"

"--it's snowing!" the both of you say in unison.

He skates back to you, excited. "I checked weather forecast last night and look, it's right on the hour!"

You catch a bit of snow on your open palm.

"So pretty..." 

You hear the shutter of a camera.

When you look his way, he's holding out his phone to you. "Yoonhee! Take a picture of me, please!"  
  
You roll your eyes, but acquiesce to his request, taking his phone and watching him skate off.  
  
"Younghyun, it's dead!" You shook his phone and pressed it repeatedly, but it just wouldn't light up.  
  
He's grinning a few feet from you now, both arms raised, ready for his picture to be taken.  
  
You want to tell him you won't be able to, but he looks so eager. It would be like telling a kid that Santa wasn't real. So you decided to be the better person and use your phone, taking photos of him, shot after shot.  
  
_Smiling really does bring out his handsomeness..._  
  
"You look happy," he comments as he approaches. "Come here. We'll take a picture as a reminder that for once in her life, Kim Yoonhee smiled."  
  
Before you could scold him for making that comment, he takes your phone and switches to the front camera, placing it infront of the both of you.  
  
Your face on the screen made you realize that you really do look happy. Maybe having your picture taken with that disposition, in the middle of a snowy ice skating rink wasn't such a bad idea. A picture with him is just a picture after all.  
  
"Smile!"  
  
"Wait I'm not ready! And you have so much snow on you!"  
  
You quickly fix your hair, adjusting your beanie back on, while he looks on.  
  
_Boys..._ You frown. _He didn't even bother fixing his hair._

You take it upon yourself to tidy him up. At least the both of you wouldn't look like overgrown snowmen in the picture. You dust the snow off his hair and attempt to style it back in place when he starts counting.  
  
"One, two..."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
You quickly look back towards the camera, a huge smile on your face.  
  
Three.  
  
The phone displays a picture of you with a grin on your face while Younghyun looked like he was kissing your cheek.  
  
"KANG YOUNGHYUN!" You scream.  
  
He skates away, waving your cellphone in the air.  
  
"DELETE THAT THIS INSTANT! THAT'S MY PHONE!"  
  
"I know!" he shouts back. "My phone didn't have battery, did it?"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"Oppa! Did you see that? They looked so cute together! I want a couple picture like that too!" You overhear a couple skating past you. "Shall we?" the guy replies, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.  
  
"Ah no! We're not a couple!" You quickly shout in their direction.  
  
"Is it so bad to be a couple, Yoonhee?" Younghyun's suddenly behind you, whispering in your ear, both his hands around your waist.  
  
The sound of his voice, so deep and so near. You'd felt his breath against your skin. It made you blush a deep shade of red. You couldn't hear anything but the thud of your heart and the rush of blood to your ears. You didn't even notice that you were holding your breath the entire time he was hugging you from behind, until he let go.  
  
"Yoonhee, are you okay?" He chortles.  
  
_Damn you!_  
  
You're really going to kill him for this. For making you feel things you haven't felt in a long while. These dangerous emotions, that had tipped your world once before.  
  
"Come back here! I'm gonna kill you Kang Younghyun!" You attempt to make a go at him but you forget that you don't know how to skate.  
  
He circles you, your eyes following his every movement, twisting your body, careful not to fall. He was mesmerizing and you hated it. Hated how he was so attractive despite how irritating he was.  
  
He goes at it for a few minutes and then stops a distance away from you, breathless, nostrils flared, cold breath coming up in wisps of smoke, and then he extends his hands to you.  
  
"Come Yoonhee..."

He sees the hesitation in your eyes, so he takes a step forward and extends his hands farther.  
  
You realize what it is that Younghyun's asking of you—for you to take a leap of faith, and for once, place your trust in him. 

"I'm right here. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Younghyun, don't. Please... I can't do it. I don't know how..." you shake your head, hands clammy, heart beating wildly.  
  
"I know you can! Just relax and remember what I told you. I'll meet you halfway, I promise. I won't let you fall," he coaxes you with his comforting words.  
  
You don't know if it's a good idea, if it's even worth the risk. He promises to meet you halfway, but what if he doesn't catch you in time? What if you fall?

"You'll never know until you try Yoonhee."  
  
You close your eyes and inhale the cold air. He's the first thing you see when you open them.  
  
An encouraging nod from him and you take the first few steps.  
  
"That's it, babe! Don't look down, just bend your knees a bit and come towards me."  
  
You manage to take several steps and then as promised, Younghyun meets you halfway and catches you before you topple over.  
  
"Got you!"  
  
You bump into his chest with a thud. You look up into sincere eyes, the laughter and teasing gone, only to be replaced by something serious and intense.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Kim Yoonhee..."

 

* * *

_**CHAPTER EPILOGUE** _

_You press a button on your phone and the screen lights up, the wallpaper beaming at you. It's your picture together with Younghyun, the smile on your face looking like it were meant for his kiss on your cheek, although it hadn't been a real one._  
  
_You push the lock button and screen turns off._

 _Your phone was useless for the time being. Younghyun had, ever so annoyingly, changed the password, telling you he wouldn't give you the new one until the day you meet again._  
  
_Idiot._  
  
_He could have said see you tomorrow like a normal person._

_"I'll see you tomorrow then, Kang Younghyun..."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Younghyun**  
**10:59 PM** Kim, you still awake?

You hit the caps lock and press send.

 **Yoonhee**  
NO.

Your phone beeps again.

 **Younghyun**  
Well your light’s still on…

You roll your eyes and switch off the lamp. The room promptly falls into darkness leaving your notes on the desk barely visible. Even the light from your laptop wouldn’t be enough to speed up your work.

 **Younghyun**  
Great! Now you can stop writing that article and come with me.

 **Yoonhee**  
Do you have any idea what time it is Kang?!

 **Younghyun**  
11:11I wish Kim Yoonhee would treat me to her famous instant ramyun.

You stalk off to bed, defeated. The article will have to wait until tomorrow. You’re ready to fall flat on your back when your phone lights up.

 **Younghyun**  
Please…

Images of Younghyun pouting, all puppy faced and doe eyed, flash before your eyes.

“God, I hate him.”

You grab your jacket and, as an afterthought, Younghyun’s beanie, shivering at the thought of how cold it must be outside.

 **Yoonhee**  
Honestly, why can’t you just do it yourself?! You know the recipe. Just chuck it all in in the microwave.

 **Younghyun**  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Yoonhee**  
This is the last time I’m ever doing this Kang!

 **Younghyun**  
I love you too! Come quick, I’m freezing!

 

You walk into the convenience store, Younghyun following right behind you. You make your way through the aisles, systematically pulling ingredients off the shelves: two bowls of instant ramyun, sausage, tofu, kimchi.

_Wait... Something’s missing._

You walk backwards, retracing your footsteps.

_There you are._

Cheese. Younghyun’s addition to your recipe. The highlight, as he calls it. "Everything’s better with cheese."

Well at least for once he isn’t wrong about something.

While waiting for the cashier to finish scanning your items, Younghyun suddenly appears beside you, throwing in two rolls of kimbap.

“She’s hungry,” he says, slinging an arm around your shoulder.

You manage a fake smile. You’d learned early on that arguing with him would only spur him to tease you even more, acting clingier without your permission, and during hours like these, it’s the last thing you’d want him to do.

The part-timer smiles as if he’s in on a secret. “Are you two _finally_ dating?”

“Yes,” you reply blandly, piling up the food into your arms and turning away before any of them could react.

“Is this your first date?! You should have brought her somewhere fancier!” You hear the guy tell Younghyun, only to be ignored.

“Yoonhee!” 

“Hands off, I'm busy. What do you want?” You shrugged him off as you busily tore open food packagings, adding them into the bowl, while mentally preparing yourself for the consequence of your sarcasm.

“What was that all about?”

“You’re the smart one. What do you think?”

Younghyun's eyes widen. He looks like he’s going to break into a smile any second now.

“You wish Kang!"

His smile turns upside down, his happy bubble bursting just like that.

“I find it so annoying how he asks us the same thing every time.”

“How could you play with my feelings like that?! You used me! You-”

“Sit down! Or I’m leaving.”

“Yes ma’am!” He salutes, plopping onto the chair.

He sits in silence as you carefully arranged the tofu and sausages around the cup. 

“Yoonhee? The kimchi…”

“Oh, right! How can I forget to add the kimchi?” You let out a heavy sigh. “First the cheese, now the kimchi... My brain’s been swamped with all these schoolwork and articles, I’m beginning to forget things."

Younghyun hands you the cheese as well and watches you shred it, adding the finishing touches to your (almost) midnight snack, before placing it in the microwave.

“Yoonhee...”

“Hm? Do you want more cheese? I can-”

_Uh… Why is he looking at me like that?_

“I’m not falling for that look Younghyun. I’m not giving you my share if that’s-”

“It’s not that…” he looks away, prodding the roll of kimbap he so eagerly wanted to eat earlier.

“Then what is it?"

He unwraps the food, but instead of eating it, he hands it to you.

"Kang... Are you okay? Is there something wrong? With school? With the band? Is it your birthday today?! Am I missing something?”

He shakes his head, laughing to himself rather sadly, so out of character, that it’s starting to bother you now.

“You need to tell me what it is Younghyun. You’re freaking me out…"

He chuckles, placing a hand on your head.

“It's nothing... It's just that I've been thinking about how I’ve been annoying you and all. How I’m this constant disturbance in your life. You probably hate me so much. I mean I would hate myself too. But you still come out to accompany me on these convenience store not-dates in the middle of the night...

“Thanks Yoonhee.”

Embarrassment creeps up your face, your skin feeling like it's burning up. You turn away so suddenly making his hand fall. 

_Shit, what am I supposed to say?!_

You stare at the microwave still turning and glowing hot.

“Uh… T-That’s just your hunger speaking. It’s almost done, just a few seconds left. Twenty. Nineteen. Eighteen-”

“I’m serious Yoonhee. I’ll make it up to you someday.”


	11. Chapter 11

The club was small, much smaller and more intimate compared to the past venues Day6 had played in. The stage was just a raised dais, enough to fit the entire band, and it was as near to the audience as it could get. The place wasn't much, but to the band who was going to play there tonight, it was nothing short of a big show; their first solo gig outside the campus.  
  
It made you a bit nostalgic when you found the boys setting up their equipment--Younghyun's wide back in full view as he tinkered with the amplifier.

It's been a while since you've seen them play, the last one being at the university's spring festival a few months back.

Younghyun, who always _always_ seemed to have the knack of finding you, already spotting you among the crowd only a few songs in. He’d given you a cheeky wink before tossing a pick in your direction; the exact opposite of what you told him not to do.

Of course you’d lied about not catching it. He didn't need to know that you've already got two of his guitar picks kept inside your wallet.

God forbid he'd toss you another one tonight. You can only have so much of those green triangular plastic things. Okay, so maybe it is kinda cool (heart fluttering to an extent) that he's giving you his memorabilia, but you can't even use one to play the guitar no matter how patiently he's been teaching you.

As you made your way inside you were starting to feel butterflies in your stomach. You could already imagine the dimming of the lights, a hush falling across the room before screaming ensues, as the silhouettes of the band members appear on stage. And then you'll hear it: the first beat of the drum, the first pluck of the bass, the first strum of the guitar, the first key of the piano.

A sensation slowly creeps up and spreads throughout your body, hairs at the back of your neck rising. It has finally hit you, that surge of excitement now that it has sunken in. You’ll be seeing Day6 play tonight, and this time not as a skeptic, not as a journalist, but as a fan and as a friend of Young K’s.

"Yoonhee, you're here!" Dowoon's booming voice snaps you out of your thoughts. He's waving at you, drumsticks in hand. You give him a weak grin and slink back into your seat, thinking you've already made yourself inconspicuous enough, sitting at the sidelines by the bar.  
  
At his bandmate's greeting, Younghyun turns in your direction. Your breath catches when your eyes meet. He wore that sharp stare that gave you chills, a look he would give when he was caught unaware.  
  
How can he be the same person smiling and running up to you now?  
  
"Yoonhee, I didn't think you'd come! You never replied to my message."  
  
"I, uh... uhm, I had nothing to do? So I figured I might as well check you guys out..."  
  
He comes up for a hug, which you have no choice but to accept, awkwardly patting his back until he pulls away.  
  
"Come with me," he says beaming, your hands already wrapped up in his. "I'll introduce you to my friends!"  
  
"Younghyun, no! It's okay! I already know all their names. My article, remember?" You laugh nervously, trying to pull yourself free from his grasp. "I'll just stay here, I don't want to disturb you guys."  
  
"Then that'll make the introductions all the more easier! Come on, they're good guys, all goofs! You'll love them!"  
  
You stay rooted in your seat, quite shy about being introduced to his friends, feeling like this was something only couples would do--something the both of you aren't.  
  
"I swear Yoonhee, you've got that funny look on your face again. If you don't get up, I'm going to haul you over if I have to!"  
  
Your face contorts, horrified about the prospect of making a scene. You stand reluctantly, only to be held at the small of your back and propelled to the stage.

It almost feels like being thrown into a room full of puppies, each one of Younghyun's members eager to get your attention, introducing themselves and reaching out for you to shake their hand. You knew these guys from weeks and weeks worth of research, some you've met by chance--but now that you were infront of all them, you realized they were still strangers and this meeting was the first step in really getting to know them.

You stood there smiling shyly, answering their questions, the tables now turned, until they start asking about you and Younghyun and how you became friends, escalating into how you feel about him. It catches you off guard, but luckily Younghyun's got your back. He ends the topic and shoos everyone back to their business.

"Sorry about that… They're just a bit hyper. You know the gig and all," he apologizes as he ushers you back to your seat. "You sure you'll be okay back here? I can always save you a spot at the front row."

"I'll be fine, Kang! Any seat is a good seat--"

"--if you're watching Day6," you both say in unison, sharing a laugh.

"Well then, sit tight. Wait for me until the show's over. There's something important I want to tell you. Plus, the guys are also expecting you to join us for dinner, so--"

"So, can't you just tell me now if it's that important?"  
  
"Tsk! Patience is a virtue, Kim. You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"Fine, fine." You swivel in the stool mindlessly, swinging your legs until you catch him staring. "Well go on now! Stop staring, your equipment isn't going to set itself up."  
  
"I'm really glad you came down tonight Yoonhee..." He chucks your chin softly before backing up towards the stage, that gorgeous smile on his face.  
  
"Watch your step!" You purse your lips, before his smile could infect you. _You flirt…_

 

Day6 was well into the middle of their set list and the crowd was as hyped as ever. The atmosphere, as hot as you remembered it to be. The band was constantly giving off energy for the crowd to feed on and though the crowd was small, they sounded like thousands, chanting along, hands in the air. It was amazing to be able to witness it all from a distance.  
  
You're glad you had chosen to sit where you were, the floor a bit elevated, giving you a perfect view of Younghyun. Glad that he wasn't near enough to notice how you'd get flustered everytime he looked your way, nor was he too far that you couldn't see the smirk on his face.  
  
It was a mystery, how he'd completely change as soon as a he wore his bass. Not a single trace of the Kang Younghyun who annoyed you day in and day out, but instead the powerful and captivating bassist stood on stage. And he had the crowd wrapped around his fingers, just by a pluck of the bass, an adlib never heard before, a lick of his canine.

Lethal. That's what he is. 

You were admiring the way he was swaying his hips to the music when you overhear a conversation a group of girls were having.  
  
"Did you hear? She's here in the crowd..."  
  
"No way... Young K's ex? I thought she was overseas? Where is she?"  
  
Your ears rang at the sound of his name.

You craned your neck to the direction one of them was pointing.  
  
"There! Do you see her? She's that girl in that black dress. At the far back."  
  
She wasn't difficult to spot, long black hair, black dress, a drink in hand. She had an air of sophistication about her, making her stand out among the crowd. But if she ever felt out of place, she didn't show any signs of it, dancing to the beat of Younghyun's bass playing, her beer can raised in the air.  
  
"She's gorgeous! Ugh, I would look like a potato next to her."  
  
"Did you know, Young K wrote an entire song for her before they broke up, and it's always part of their set list."  
  
The girls continued to talk but you had already zoned out. Younghyun's ex-girlfriend flew in just to watch him play? Did he know? Why did he invite you then? What for?  
  
Another song had just ended and you don't even realize that until you hear Younghyun talking.  
  
"This next one, is a song that we're playing for the first time tonight. I wrote it personally, and I gotta hand it to the team for trusting me with this one. It's been a long long while... There's a reason why Jae and Piri are in charge with this topic, because, well, I'm a bit rusty. Anyway! I won't be giving away the title of the song because I want to sing the words to someone in the crowd tonight."  
  
A hushed silence ensues, as the crowd begins to whisper among themselves, looking around, trying to find this special person Younghyun's talking about. A number of heads turn to the woman in the black dress. It seems everybody knows about their history except you.

You look towards Younghyun and see Sungjin whispering to him, the both of them looking to where his ex was standing.  
  
_Younghyun, I'm over here... I'm right here, right you left me._  
  
The girls who were talking about her weren't helping at all, giggling when his ex raises her beer in response to Younghyun's speech.  
  
You grab your drink on the counter, hoping to call his attention too, but it only sloshes around and spills, making a mess.  
  
You quickly bow your head, away from the scrutinizing look of people around you, pulling out your cellphone, pretending to check ths time, when really what you wanted to do was to look through the photos of you and Younghyun together. Find hints, the possibilities--in his eyes, his smile.  
  
You curse at yourself, because for a minute you actually thought that you were _that_ person. With everything going on between you and Younghyun, at the back of your mind you thought there could be something special. And then you remembered what Dowoon said, that Younghyun only ever fell in love with one woman.

 _And she happened to be standing right there..._  
  
While you were busy berating yourself for being vulnerable yet again, you missed how Younghyun looked in your direction, willing you to look up and at him, trying to tell you that you're that special person, and not anyone else. Not his ex, who he didn't know was going to be there. 

Even the members knew that the song they were about to perform was meant for you. They had practiced it several times at Younghyun's request because he wanted it to be perfect. For you!

But you were oblivious to all these things. There was nothing you wanted more but to die in your seat. With embarrassment painted all over your face, hands clammy and sweaty, a headache coming on, you decide it's time to get the hell out of there before things gets worse.

You blindly walk out the club, tears threatening to spill. But you tough it out. Let the cold dry your eyes. Let your feet carry you wherever.


	12. Chapter 12

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" You bang your head on the pile of papers on your desk, embarrassed about what happened back at the club. "Suppose I bash my head harder so I can knock more sense into it?!"  
  
You can't believe you've had this illusion of Younghyun liking you for a while now, misinterpreting his annoying actions for endearment. Now that you think about it, he's probably just as annoying to you as he is to the next person. Possibly even worse, you might just be a younger sibling to him, as someone he could easily pester and make fun of. 

It makes more sense now...

_GAAAH!_

You were warming up to him, really warming up, that you felt all fluttery and antsy when he introduced you to his friends earlier.  
  
"It's okay Yoonhee, at least you found out this early. It could have been worse... GOD HOW CAN YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN?!" you cry out in exasperation before taking a handful of paper and burying your face in it.  
  
"You can't be selfish," you scold yourself. "Not when it's someone's happiness involved! As long as he's happy. As long as Younghyun's happy..."  
  
"Yoonhee?"  
  
You hear a knock and a familiar voice.  
  
_Shit it's him!_ You instinctively push your chair backwards, ready to hide under your desk, when he appears, peeking at you; the sheet covering your face, lifted.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asks with an odd look.

 _What are_ you _doing here?!_

The newsroom should have been a safe haven. That's why you chose to hole up in here of all places. But apparently, with this guy around, nowhere was safe. Not anymore.

You clear your throat loudly, setting the papers down and arranging it back into the pile as if nothing were out of the ordinary.  
  
"Younghyun...s-ssi," you stutter the last syllable, almost unsure whether or not it was time to draw the line and set things straight. "I-I'm busy! I totally forgot I had a... a deadline to catch. Remembered it all of a sudden, so I had to rush over and get started on it."  
  
"Woah, woah, hold up!" Younghyun grins, amused, as you rambled on, clearly afraid for a lull that might open up and make things more awkward than they already were. "Yoonhee, you just submitted your feature story yesterday. Unless the school paper publishes daily, then you shouldn't be in here catching fake deadlines. What is it? What's wrong? I was worried when I couldn't find you from your seat."  
  
You sit still, looking him straight in the eyes, afraid that if you looked away he'd think something was really wrong. Then you'll have to explain yourself and start talking. What if you say the wrong words and mess everything up? For you? For him?  
  
"I decided to skip the post gig dinner, the one you're also supposed to be at..." He starts thumbing the back of your hand gently, goosebumps appearing on your arm.  
  
He's waiting for you to say something, _anything_ , but you just don't have it within you to respond. You can't even move your hand beneath his.  
  
"If you're pulling an all nighter, then you should at least eat. I'm sure you're hungry. I brought pizza."  
  
"I'm not hungry," you finally speak, breaking eye contact and looking down at his thumb still moving over your hand.  
  
"Kim Yoonhee, turning down food?! Since when?" he says in a voice coaxing you to lighten up.  
  
You force a smile.  
  
He sighs.  
  
"Want to tell me about it?" He peers at you, about to lift your chin--about to touch you _again_.

He can't just keep doing that.  
  
"Tell you what?" You push his hand away. "I have nothing to say. I have an article to write and I'm going to work on it now."  
  
You stand your ground, determined to stick it out with your lie, but the more he looked at you, the more you could feel your resolve break. You want to blurt out that you're hurt. That it's because you're beginning to like him. Maybe it's been a while. Maybe it started when he took you out skating. But with his ex-girlfriend back in the picture, where does this leave you? Are you allowed to feel this way knowing that he's still writing songs for her? Were your feelings even mutual in the first place?  
  
"Is this because of her?” Younghyun asks as if he knows what's on your mind. “Because if it is then I don't know what to say... I didn't know she was going to be there. I had no idea, I swear!"  
  
"Look, what I feel doesn't matter, okay? Anybody's allowed to be there. I don't know how you feel about her, but if you do get back together then good for you. Even if she were someone who'd hurt you before... And... And--"  
  
Younghyun breaks into laughter in the middle of your tirade. He stands and plants his hands on the table, pushing his face right into your personal space.  
  
"You don't know how I feel about her, but you're already making assumptions?! And what is this bullshit about your feelings not mattering, huh?!"  
  
"I don't need to know because people were talking and I have ears! I know for a fact you've been writing songs about her, and you were about to sing one for her earlier." You walk away from your table trying to get away from him, until you realize you've gone into a corner and he's approaching you, offering you no way out. "I-I'm happy for you Younghyun. I really am. My feelings--"  
  
"Your feelings matter, Yoonhee," he interrupts. "At this point it's only your feelings that matter..."  
  
"You're only saying that to make me feel better..."  
  
"She was a thing of my past."  
  
"Convince me Younghyun-ssi."  
  
"I wrote that song for you!"  
  
"Really?! What's the song called? What inspired you--"  
  
"I LIKE YOU!" he shouts, raising his voice over yours.  
  
Your heart skips a beat, and before you know it, it's thumping wildly in your chest, your face growing warm and prickly.  
  
"W...What?"  
  
"I like you..." he repeats, his voice softer now.  
  
You blush even harder. Those were the same words you told him in your drunken stupor.  
  
_I like you..._  
  
"Stop saying it!" you blurt out.  
  
"What? I like--"  
  
"Don't!"  
  
He chuckles. "Does it remind you of something?"  
  
"IT DOES NOT!"  
  
"I..."  
  
"KANG YOUNGHYUN-SSI I AM WARNING YOU!"  
  
You start to advance towards him but he's backing up as well.  
  
"Like--"  
  
You run up to him and slap a hand over his mouth. He goes into a laughing fit as he tries to pry your hand over his lips, taking him a while because you just wouldn't put up without a fight, wrestling with him, pushing your hand all over his face when he removes it. Until he finally tires you out.  
  
"God, I love it when I shake up your world Kim Yoonhee!" He snatches you by the waist and pulls you towards him, the both of you catching your breaths.  
  
"You do not!" you answer back, looking into his eyes--eyebrows furrowed, pursed lips--all serious.  
  
He wore the same look on his face, wrinkled brows, eyes narrowed. Just when you least expect it, he squeezes your nose.  
  
"Can't--" You swat is hand away. "--breathe!"  
  
"Your nostrils were flaring too much..." He mimics you, looking silly. "I was distracted." He grins, eyes disappearing, dimples showing.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
You don't,  _can't_.  
  
He kisses the tip of your nose.  
  
"Younghyun!"  
  
"I'm suddenly Younghyun now? What happened to the -ssi?" His lips settles into a smile.  
  
You avoid his gaze, struck by a sudden nostalgia, tears welling in your eyes.

You could already feel the emptiness just thinking about him not being around anymore. No more Younghyun to annoy you on a daily basis. No more hopeless guitar lessons with him. No more messages at random hours of the night, checking if you were already asleep. No more convenience store not-dates. You'll have to return his beanie. Have to get used to walking home alone  _again_.

“Kang?”

“Mhm, Kim?”  
  
"Is… Is it possible for us to still be friends?"

He chuckles softly, smiling as he tucks a loose strand of hair beneath your ear.

"But I want you to be more than just my friend, Yoonhee..."

That's when it really sinks in.  
  
He likes you.  
  
_The_ Kang Younghyun likes _a_ Kim Yoonhee.  
  
Your heart skips a beat, face blushes anew, but this time, for the right reasons.  
  
"I'd like that too..." you say in a small voice, unsure how this confession thing works. You color up in embarrassment, quickly hiding beneath your hands.  
  
He peels them from your face, gazing at you as if meaning to do something. And reading the look in his eyes, you know exactly what it is he wants to happen.  
  
You take a deep breath, wait for a dread to settle, but there's none. Nothing. Because you’ve allowed your heart to feel comfortable around him. Because he has always respected your boundaries and earned your trust.  
  
He's not that guy from your past who scarred you.  
  
"May I?" he asks.  
  
You nod, looking away shyly, feeling butterflies in your stomach.  
  
He touches you, lifts your chin.  
  
You anticipate the fireworks, for an orchestra to start playing in the background, for rose petals to fall from above, but it was over as soon as it started.

"That's it?" You frown, disappointed that he had only given you a quick smack on the lips. "I was expecting more..."  
  
"Yoonhee--"  
  
"I want to know what it's like to be kissed by a man..."

You take the initiative, wrap your hands around his neck.

"Kiss me like you mean it, Kang Younghyun."  
  
He pulls you closer.  
  
Younghyun's smile is the last thing you see before you close your eyes, before you feel warm palms on your cheeks, before lips envelope yours for a second time, before he makes you feel like the woman that you're supposed to be.


	13. Chapter 13

"I missed this movie. It's so hilarious!"  
  
You plop on the couch, a can of beer on one hand, a bit of pizza on the other. Your boyfriend sidles up beside you, taking your hand and finishing the pizza.  
  
It was one of those days when the growing indie band, Day6, didn't have a gig, while you'd finished your article earlier on in the week; the both of you, the type to stay in and catch up on old movies rather than go out on fancy movies dates.  
  
"Really?" Younghyun lies on your lap and turns to the TV. Your choice of movie: American Pie. "I didn't think you'd be the type to watch--" 

"To watch what?!" You narrow your eyes at him.  
  
"Nothing babe..." He scrunches his nose at you, acting cute as if trying to make up for his almost slip of the tongue. Nearly blurting out how sex comedies and Kim Yoonhee didn't equate. Nearly risking his life for that little observation...

You let it pass, concentrating on the movie instead. It hasn't disappointed so far. You've been laughing your ass off, unmindful of the fact that it doesn't mesh well with drinking at the same time, so naturally you almost choke, and some of the beer trickles down your chin. Before you could wipe it off it, Younghyun's head pops up infront of you; his tongue on your chin.  
  
"Eekkkkkkk!"  
  
"What?!" He chuckles, wiping the remainder of the beer and his saliva on your chin with his thumb.  
  
"What what?! You licked my chin, what was that all about?" You're red as a beet, this whole licking incident a new level of intimacy between the two of you.  
  
"It's a waste, so I figured." He grins at you with his boyish smile.  
  
You make annoying faces at him, like he would always do you, but he suddenly grabs you by the waist and kisses you full on on the lips.  
  
You giggle at the contact, only for him to stop and raise a brow at you.  
  
"Younghyun-ah!" You shiver, senses tickled, that it makes you giggle again.  
  
He narrows his eyes in annoyance, before dipping back down to kiss you, seemingly determined to wipe that smile on your face.  
  
You're actually content in staying like this for a while, a steady movement of the lips, fitting your lips on his, him sucking every once in a while, but then you feel his hand cradling your face, the other snaking its way to your nape.  
  
This is certainly a new kind of kiss that he's initiating. One with more purpose, the kind that leads to something else. Something that comes with being in a relationship with him, with your ever considerate and giving boyfriend. Your boyfriend who has never forced himself on you, your boyfriend who always waits for your permission. And it actually feels good, that you can't help but smile into the kiss.  
  
Younghyun's mouth opens on yours. Breath, warm. He angles your face, increasing the pressure between your lips, teeth clashing with yours. His other hand moving to your waist, just beneath your shirt; his palm, hot and solid, squeezing every so often.  
  
With your hands on his nape, you caress the wisps of hair escaping his man-bun; mewling, saying his name without a syllable escaping your lips. Every time you'd come up for breath, he kisses your jawline and then he's back to crashing his lips against yours.  
  
Your back hits the sofa before you know it; Younghyun looming over you. You don't complain though because he's making you feel like the woman that you are, and it's only natural that you open your legs to accommodate him.  
  
He cautiously licks your lips, and you moan in turn; the first time you've ever done so, that it surprises you, and much more so, him.  
  
"Ohhhh god... I think I got more than what I bargained for," he half talks, half moans.  
  
But then he's at it again, sucking your bottom lip, before licking it.  
  
"Babe, open for me, please."  
  
"Mhmm," you reply against his lips.  
  
Quite unsure what it is you have to open, but not wanting to be told twice, you spread your legs wider apart and open your mouth for him at the same time. As you do the latter, his tongue invades your mouth, battling with your tongue. While his hand creeps up on your shirt, stopping on a breast. His caressing, featherlight, it's barely there, but it's enough to make your nipples pucker. Turning into hard buds, sending a tingling sensation coursing through your body, like a shot of electricity darting from your nipple down to your very core that a sudden gush of arousal makes you close your legs, trapping him.  
  
There's something so primitive about the way he's trying to lure your tongue. Drawing it out and sucking on it when he does. Like he's drawing the life out of you, making you moan and thrash underneath him.  
  
He stops what he's doing, and rests his forehead on yours.  
  
"Wh-What? Oh my god, did… did I do something wrong?"  
  
You thrashing around must have turned him off.  
  
"Noooooo..." he whispers. "You're making me go all hard, Kim!"  
  
"Oh... Ohhhh, okay..."  
  
"Can you feel me?" he quips, bringing your hand to his crotch.  
  
You stare at him. Marveling at the power your kisses and moans have on the mighty flirt, Young K.  
  
Your heart starts to jump, out of nervousness, out of excitement. You have an insane urge and you don't know if it's normal or not, but you're going to do it anyway. Hand on his erection, you palm him and squeeze.  
  
His reaction is priceless.  
  
He hisses and buries his head on your neck. "Holy shit that's so painfully delicious," he growls from deep inside, drawing in a ragged breath.  
  
A giggle escapes from you, until it becomes a full blown laughter, eyes watering as you double over.  
  
Puzzled, Younghyun sits up and ruffles his hair, shocked by your bizarre reaction.  
  
With tears in your eyes, you sit up too. Hair disheveled, lips red and swollen from all the kissing, face flushed, and shirt in disarray.  
  
"What's so damn funny? You tell me this instant or-" He sticks a finger into the crook of your neck and begins tickling you.  
  
"No! No, no! Please don't!" You enunciate the words as much as you can, still unable to stop laughing. Younghyun lunges at you, but you're faster, springing up from the sofa and running for your life.  
  
"Babe, please stop! I… I promise, I'll tell you!" You circle the sofa still laughing, running around the room, until he finally catches up with you.  
  
He grabs a hold of your waist, swings you around so you're trapped between the wall and his body. You turn with a pleading look in your tear-stained eyes. "I'm talking! I am! I’m sorry it’s just so difficult to stop! Please don’t tickle me anymore!”  
  
With a predatory look in his eyes, he plants both hands on either side of you so you can't escape.

“Kang...” You look at him, batting your eyes, poking his chest, trying to see if he’d budge.

Of course he doesn’t.

"Spill. Now!" He brings his face closer to yours. 

You shake your head to irk him, but he starts tickling you again.

"I concede! I concede!" You catch your breath, shaking off the laughter before you finally speak. "I just find it so funny that months ago, you were so hot up on that stage, cocky even. Flirting openly with tonssss of girls. And now… And now, we've come to this, a plain journalism student turning on the hot bassist everyone's going crazy about. And that thing down, down there... I can't believe I could actually cause that.

"I'm just me, Younghyun. That's why I find it so funny..."  
  
"Why? Don't you know how much you affect me, Yoonhee? Maybe I would even write a song called Hunt for you, because whenever I look at you, I feel something stirring inside of me. I want you. I've always wanted you ever since I first saw you among that crowd. Yoonhee, you're the only one who can satisfy my hunger..."  
  
A blush creeps up your face, unused to being complimented this way. "M-Me? How?"  
  
In a low guttural voice he's never used on you before, he whispers, "Let me show you."  
  
Your breath hitches, face heating up some more, goosebumps running through your arms. You struggle to form the words.

"I... I'm nervous... Younghyun, you know I've never done this before..."

You avert your eyes from his because it still embarrasses you to talk about your virginity, but Younghyun holds your chin and catches your eyes, looking intently.

"Trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on Thursday 😉


	14. [M] Chapter 14

Tongue thick in your mouth, you only manage to nod, trusting Younghyun to do good on his promise. And he smiles knowing you've granted him permission. A reassuring one, that makes you relax into his kiss.

Back and forth he gently brushes his soft lips against yours, willing you to respond to his kisses. His breath, sweet and warm, enough to make you heedy and pliant.  
  
His hand anchors onto your waist, while the other slips beneath your neck, pulling you to him, closing the distance between your lips, between your bodies.  
  
Every movement he'd make was tantalizing--the tilting of his head, the angling of his lips, the deepening of his kiss. His huge hand would squeeze your waist every so often in response to your moans; his huge hand caressed your nape, thumb grazing your cheek.

Everything he did was at his own leisure, as if never intending to stop. 

And everything about it was so addicting.

 _He_ is so addicting.

God, he just makes you want to purr.

Out of the blue, you whisper his name, and it's enough to stir something in him, exciting him, that his hot tongue darts out of his mouth to trace your lips, as if savoring the way you spoke his name.  
  
You weren't ready for the sensation, legs buckling beneath you, but he's quick to slip his thigh between your legs, making you slide onto it.

You moan at the roughness of his denim jeans against your sex, the only thing coming in between was your flimsy underwear, as your skirt hiked up his thigh.  
  
He distracts you from thinking more of it. His tongue already coaxing your mouth to open, his fingers carding through your hair, massaging your scalp to help you relax. With another lick of his lips, you automatically open up for him, letting his tongue invade your mouth, licking here and there, until you feel a pull on your tongue and he begins to suck. You moan, grabbing onto his shirt as your knees gave out. Forgetting his thigh still beneath you, you groan as you rubbed against it a second time.  
  
You felt your skin burning with embarrassment.

How could such an erotic act, feel so good?!  
  
You slowly move your hips, seeking more friction, hoping he wouldn't notice. He was pre-occupied anyway, ravishing you with kisses, plunging his tongue in your mouth. But then he raises his thigh just a bit higher, putting a little more pressure between your legs, as if he were helping you hump him. You suddenly stop, body tensed, afraid you've been caught red-handed, but he simply squeezes your hips and begins rubbing his thigh against your sex, providing you with that friction you so badly needed. You can't help but moan, body sinking lower, legs feeling useless.  
  
You whine, when he slows down.

"More," you beg against his lips, but he doesn't respond.

God he's teasing you, you just know it!

"Kang..." you whine again into his kiss. This time he just smirks.  
  
_Damn it!_

Nothing can change your mind at this point.

You tentatively buck your hips, testing the waters. Your breath hitches. Fuck, it really does feel good. You begin humping his leg with intent, your underwear soaking with your arousal. You keep at it, chasing for a high your body so badly craved for, until your underwear slips, and your sensitive lips graze against his jeans.  
  
You cry out, back arching, and he catches you as he removes his leg from underneath you.  
  
"S-Sorry..." you stutter, embarrassed by how primitive your actions were. He simply chuckles, inserting a hand under your shirt, squeezing your waist gently, his hand rough yet warm.  
  
"You okay, babe?" he asks as he moves away from your lips to kiss your chin, tracing your jawline with his lips, placing a gentle kiss on your nose, your brows and finally, your forehead.  
  
You nod, too lost for words.  
  
"Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"  
  
He dips to kiss your neck. Small light kisses at first, and then he begins to kiss in earnest. He nibbles and sucks, not forgetting to lick the ghost of the marks he'd made, leaving traces of wetness on your skin. You feel like drowning, panting for air, gripping the sleeves of his shirt, but then he suddenly leaves your neck, only to blow hot breathe on your ears.

A gasp escapes your lips. A shiver.  
  
"Pleaseeee..." you half moan, half beg as he traces your ears with his tongue, stopping on your lobe to suck on it contently.  
  
Too heated to take on his attack, you drag his face and kiss him instead, mimicking his action. Tracing his lips with your tongue alone, almost does him in. He pushes you against the wall, moaning, fighting for control, both his hands now inside your shirt, caressing your body just below your breasts. You plunge your tongue into his mouth, licking every crevice you can, tasting beer and mint. He groans, wanting to take control of your tongue, but you already know better, not wanting to lose against him, drawing back just before dipping in again. Until finally, he concedes, an odd growl rumbling from deep within his chest, as you drew out his tongue and sucked on it forcefully.

You think you have the upperhand, until you feel warm palms over your breasts. His huge hands feeling so good, your nipples harden beneath the thin fabric. He moves slowly, carefully, but something carnal stirs within you that you grab onto his hands, and push him to knead it, but he pulls away and suddenly lifts your shirt over your head, throwing it blindly into a corner.  
  
For a minute you think he's hesitating, so you push your chest forwards.

"Got cold feet, Kang?" you tease.

He smirks, because he has in fact other plans.

With a tilt of the head, Younghyun latches onto your breast. 

Still clothed, but thin enough-- no, more than enough-- for you to feel things, he licks on a pert nipple.

You moan out loud, back pushing off the wall.

His hands have always felt good, but you never knew his mouth could feel so much better.

“Y-Younghyun!” You grab onto his head, as he takes the nipple in his mouth and begins to suck on it through your bra. You groan with want, with every suck, every flick of the tongue.

Your other breast was beginning to need the same attention, but you can't get yourself to tell him. So you grab his hand and bring it to your breast, let him touch it, fondle it, anything! But he merely takes your hand in his, intertwining your fingers together before pinning it to the wall. You arch your back and groan, still needy, until he transfers to your other breast, touching his tongue on the nipple, feeling it harden, until it ached and you pushed his head on it and he begins to suck.

Suck, until you felt teeth and tongue.  
  
"S-Stop Younghyun! I-It's... It's too much!"  
  
He quickly unlatches his mouth on your breast, leaving you with ragged breaths, your chest heavily heaving.  
  
"Fuck. Kim Yoonhee, you're so hot..." He casually combs his hair back with his fingers as you finally let go of him, his manbun completely disheveled.  
  
"Fuck Younghyun..." is all you manage to say, as you attempt to look human again, fixing your hair, adjusting your bra.

 _God, what has become of me?!_  
  
He smirks, taking your hands in his, leaving you to stay as you are. Devouring how raw you were before his very eyes.  
  
"Are you sure it's your first time? You seemed to know what you were doing..."  
  
"Don't flatter me too much, I might get used to it." You grabbed his shirt and kissed his lips.  
  
"You should be."  
  
And before you know it his lips are all over you once again.


	15. Chapter 15

Oversized denim jacket over a black ensemble, his guitar bag over one shoulder--Younghyun looked handsome, not to mention very warm, as he stepped out the van parked outside his apartment building.

He waves goodbye to his bandmates as the car drives off, leaving him on the sidewalk, across the street from where you were standing.

"Hey Kim," he calls out, voice deep, somewhat tired, how he sounds when he returns from back-to-back gigs. He raises a hand, before tucking it back inside his jacket's pockets, a corner of his lip upturned into a charming smile.

"Hey stranger..." you reply, keeping a straight face. You can't look too eager, you've been telling yourself that. It's already taking up all your self control not to run into his arms and hug him, bury yourself in his embrace, seek warmth beneath his jacket, feel the hard contours of his body, smell his perfume, but the very moment he lifts both his arms, outstretched and ready to welcome you, a small pout on his lips, your resolve breaks.

You're ready to run to him when there's a loud clap of thunder and it suddenly rains.

 _What the hell?!_ You take a step back, staying underneath the shelter of a waiting shed. It hasn't rained all week; sure the weather had been downcast lately, but does it really have to rain right now?! Why now, when you hadn't worn a jacket and forgotten to bring an umbrella?!

You shiver, contemplating whether you should brace yourself for the rain, or wait for the downpour to stop, when you hear the splashing sound of footsteps on wet pavement. Younghyun's silhouette running towards you. Louder. Closer. Until he comes to a stop and he's there, right infront of you; your boyfriend within your reach.

He catches his breath, blinking the droplets of rain off his lashes, water dripping down his bangs. "That rain came out of nowhere-- oof!"

"Younghyun, I missed you!" you'd flung yourself onto him. Hugging him like it's been ages. The past couple of days so _so_ hectic, that you weren't even able seen him off when his band left for an out of town gig.

But nothing's changed, he's still pretty much your boyfriend. His embrace still feels the same. Protective. Loving. He's still just as huggable. Hard around some areas, softer around others. If anything, you think he's gained fuller cheeks.

"You got yourself rained on." You frown as you looked up at him, brushing water off his hair.

"It was worth it…" He kisses the top of your head and hugs you so tight, that for a moment you couldn't breathe.

"Let's go inside. We've lots to catch up on," he says as soon as he lets go of you. "We can talk over hot choco... Or better yet, we can cuddle beneath the sheets," he whispers.

"Kang!" you slap his ass, grinning like a fool.

He chuckles cheekily, lifting his jacket so you could squeeze yourself beside him, maybe not get too drenched in the rain. Else, you'll need a change of clothes. Borrow Younghyun's hoodie perhaps? The yellow one. For the night. Probably longer. Until he realizes it's gone from his wardrobe.

Hmm… Maybe, it isn't such a bad idea getting rained on after all.


	16. [M] Epilogue

"In here!"  
  
Younghyun pushes you inside the storage room, or rather you pull him in.  
  
It doesn't matter.

What matters is that the two of you are finally together, in private. That concert had taken long enough.

"Babe, you smell delicious!" You bury your face on Younghyun's neck, breathing him in, all sweaty from the gig. "You taste delicious!" You lick his neck, stopping the urge to bite him, sucking instead.  
  
"Fuck Yoonhee! Stop making me feel things," he growls, running his hands behind you, grabbing onto your bra and pulling it. "Jesus Christ! How do you remove this goddamned thing?"  
  
"Infront!" You bring his hands to your chest,  but instead of unclasping the front closure, he squeezes a breast.

"Kang! Stop teasing!"

"Mhm…" He kneads it again.

"God! That feels so goooood..." you moan, body rolling to the motions of his hand.

You return the favor by palming the erection straining in his pants. "Shall I let the beast out?"

"Fuck! You have no idea how hard it was trying to hide it behind my bass. God, Goldie was rubbing on it."  
  
"Told you to wear proper underwear, Kang! Stop showing it off to everyone." You squeeze, while he pinches a nipple, the both of you groaning.  
  
"Even if they see it, they won't be able to touch it." He lets you unbuckle his belt and pull down the zipper. "It's yours babe..." He grinds against your palm as you slip your hand in his boxers.  
  
"Shit! Don't you ever wear this bra again, it took me ages!" he exclaims when he finally removes your bra, your dress coming off with it in seconds.  
  
"It always does. I should just forgo the bra next time."  
  
"Who are you, and what have you done to my Kim Yoonhee?" He smacks your ass playfully, about to go for your breasts, but you protest, pushing him away. You grab the hem of his shirt, and try to pull it over his head, needing him to be equally naked for you.  
  
"Younghyun, bend a bit. You're too tall!"  
  
He complies, going all the way down to his knees. As soon as you pull his shirt off, he doesn't waste any time in removing your underwear, and throwing your leg over his shoulder.  
  
"B-Babe! Can't we just skip this and f-- FUUUCK!" Younghyun had dipped his tongue into your sex without warning, stroking the walls, sucking the flesh. He'd pull out only to play with your clit before diving back in. "Hyun! I-I might come in your mouth!" You push at his head.  
  
"Babe were you really that aroused?! You were dripping down there." He chuckles, grabbing your nape to kiss you as soon as he got on his feet, parting your lips and entering your mouth, letting you have a taste of your arousal.  
  
"You're so delicious! I love it when you're horny..." He tries to kiss you again but you shove him against the wall.  
  
"Says the guy with the leaking dick. Come on, before everyone notices we're gone!"  
  
He quickly lifts you in his arms and lets you straddle his waist. Holding onto your thigh, he uses his other hand to guide his dick into your entrance, while you clung onto his neck, licking and nipping at the flesh.  
  
"Uhnn... Hyun... What are you so big for?" You whine as you lowered yourself onto his cock.  
  
"I love it when you call me that!" He squeezes your butt painfully, having fully sheathed himself inside of you, and begins to move.  
  
"Aaah... Yesss... You feel so good baby..." you moan.  
  
You caress Younghyun's head, running your fingers all over his hair, pulling every so often.

God he just sweats so much!

"Babe, I can't see!" he grunts, his bandana falling over his eyes.  
  
"You look sexy..." you whisper in his ear.  
  
"YOONHEE!" He bucks his hips, shoving his dick deeper inside of you, hitting a bundle of nerves making you cry out.  
  
"Uhn! You found it already!"  
  
"I can't see!"  
  
He bucks his hips again, and you arch your back as you moaned this time.  
  
"Take it off or I'm stopping!"

He actually starts to slow down, making you panic. You pull his bandana all the way down and catch the look of hunger in his eyes.

"All you had to say was please..." You pout.

"Sorry babe..." He catches your lower lip and bites on it. "I wanted to see your reaction. You sound so sexy when you moan for me baby."  
  
Fuck.  
  
You latch onto his lips and kiss him back. No one has ever made you feel as special as he has. It's about time you return the favor.

As soon as you let go of his mouth, you rode his dick with more purpose, showing him your eyes blown wide, eyelids fluttering shut, forehead wrinkling, the snapping of your head backwards. Even as a bit of drool slipped from your mouth as it hung open, grunting and moaning for him. 

Only him.  
  
You did your best to hold on to Younghyun's sweaty body as the both of you went on with the deed, bracing yourself on his arms, your chin on his shoulder, but you could still feel yourself slowly slipping, the friction between your bodies almost nonexistent. He feels this too, so he moves to the adjacent wall and pushes you against it.  
  
"F-Fuck!" You could barely speak as he pounded into you, back hurting from the impact. "S-So rough!"  
  
He would have replied with a sorry, if only his mouth weren't preoccupied with your breast, but when he sucks harder on a nipple, you know right then and there he's trying to apologize. You grab his head and arch your back, filling his mouth with your breast--forgiven.  
  
He quickly transfers to your lips, when your moans become louder, lewder, as if he were trying to keep your storage room tryst a secret from everyone else, but the both of you know that it's only the music playing loudly outside that's keeping you from being exposed. He knows you're about to come anyway, just by the sound of your voice, the way your fingers dug into his back, legs wrapping tighter around his waist. So, he increases his rhythm, thrusting in deeper, hitting that sweet spot over and over, making you scream and moan until your throat was raw, until your walls clenched and spasmed around his dick.  
  
"Hyun!" You gasp, grabbing onto his shoulder blades.

"Yoonhee!" he grunts, embracing your body.

The both of you come together, bodies shuddering, warmer, sweatier than before. Whose sweat was whose, nobody knows.  
  
He helps you down before he could decide to do another round--that could wait--you deserve to be fucked on the bed anyway, deserve to be comfortable, just like the queen that you are.  
  
"Babe, let's skip the dinner with the boys." You whisper in his ear, biting the lobe. "I'd rather be at home… with you…"  
  
"I love how you think."  
  
You were busy kissing him when he slips a hand between your legs, wiping his cum off your sex with a cloth.  
  
You resist moaning, because there wasn't anything erotic about the act, but it escapes your lips anyway. It just turns you on whenever he does that. The deftness of the stroke of the cloth--of his hand--on your still sensitive folds. The act of being taken care of.

"Younghyun, you shouldn't have. And your bandana at that."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm keeping it..." He steals a kiss from your lips as he tucks the soiled kerchief in his back pocket and fixes his pants.  
  
You try to gather your clothes as well, but you nearly fall over, legs still a bit shaky. Luckily, Younghyun had caught you in time.  
  
"Let me..."  
  
He kneels infront of you and helps you wear your underwear, even picking up your bra and putting it on for you.  
  
You blush furiously. What have you done to deserve such a man? You suddenly hug him, tight, revelling in his warmth, his skin sweaty on yours.  
  
He hugs you even tighter and kisses your forehead.  
  
"I love you..." You drew circles on his bare chest.  
  
"Are you talking to me, or my nipple?"  
  
"Umm… Both? But mostly you. I love you Kang Younghyun." You stand on your tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too," He cups your face, squishing it, making you whine and tap out on his hand, while he simply laughs, eyes disappearing, full of fondness.

He raises your face and kisses the tip of your nose.

"I'm so lucky to have you," he says softly before embracing you, tucking you underneath his chin.

"Younghyun, don't go soft on me now!"

You hug him tight, hoping that the beat of your heart could do the speaking. How thankful you are for everything he's done for you. If not for him, you wouldn't have landed that editor-in-chief position; Younghyun having arranged a meeting with a world-renowned conductor, a friend of his father's, for you to interview. How he's always been supportive, pulling all-nighters with you, sending you video messages at random hours of the night when he can't be there. How in the morning he surprises you with a cup of coffee and breakfast. How he's made you take the leap, made you put your trust in someone, in him, and how that has made you feel special, loved, taken care of, without feeling less of a woman. How he'd taught you things, about yourself, about your body. How unforgettable he'd made your firsts.

He chuckles, wiping tears you didn't realize you've shed. "You just have to rub me the right way baby…" he whispers in your ear.

"Wait til we get home!" you grab his ass and squeeze, your sentimentality ruined, gone in a wisp.

He groans, biting his lip, gripping your arms.

Oh shit.

Maybe it isn't such a good idea getting him all fired up for another round too soon… Or, is it?

Your skin starts to tingle with excitement, heart beating fast from renewed adrenaline.

_God, this man just makes me feel so alive!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 121U, my first attempt at fluff. I guess the genre isn't my forte, but I did enjoy writing every single bit of it! Thank you for sticking with me until the very end. Time to get back to work and get on with that smut!


	17. [M] Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draft of a scene where Yoonhee goes to Younghyun to apologize after a huge fight. With her apology comes a decision that will move their relationship forward.
> 
> The scene takes place sometime before the Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 121U is one of my babies, the first chaptered fluff fic that I ventured on, and I'm glad that you all liked it (I hope you did!). Thank you for all the kudos and comments, it really gave me encouragement and the motivation to keep on writing 121U. 
> 
> This baby has recently reached 1K hits, and I'm grateful for all the love you've given it til the very end. 
> 
> As a gift, here is a bonus chapter for all of you, my lovely readers.
> 
> I left this chapter unedited, already prepared for you guys since early February this year (which explains the setting). In fact, most of 121U had already been conceptualized and written by then. This chapter was one just waiting for the right timing, until I ultimately decided to move on and move forward, unfortunately leaving the story incomplete and up to your creativity to fill in the blanks. But, with a reason to be thankful for, I decided to release this draft of one chapter I had written. 
> 
> Once again, as a thank you, for the soft and hard stan in you, enjoy this surprise!

You reach the top of the stairs, out of breath and shivering, hit by a cold draft coming from the stairwell. You had left your house in the middle of the night with nothing but the dress you were wearing. The desire to see him so strong, too strong, that everything else was unimportant and could wait until tomorrow. Everything, but seeing him.   
  
You half walk, half jogged the last few feet to his apartment, but as soon as you stood infront of his door, you found yourself hesitant, suddenly scared about how he'd react.   
  
_No, I have to do this._   
  
You take in a deep breath and press the doorbell.   
  
Once.   
  
Twice.   
  
“Please…" You rapped on the door, anxiously biting your lips, coaxing your tears not to fall. "Come on, open up...”   
  
And then it does.   
  
“Younghyun…”

You’ve prepared a speech, rehearsed it for what seemed like a million times, but the moment your eyes met his, all your senses flew out the window. You run up to him in an embrace, eyes blurry with tears, the impact making him take a step back and grunt.   
  
“Hey, what’s up with you?” He tries to peel your arms snaked around his waist, but you wouldn’t dare let go for the fear that he might push you away and shut the door in your face. "You're freezing! How could you come all the way here wearing only this?!" He attempts to reach for his cardigan but you won't let him move.   
  
You bury your face in his shirt and breathe in that scent you've missed so much. “I’m… I’m sorry…” your voice quivered, trying so hard to keep calm.   
  
“What was that? I can’t hear you.”   
  
“I said I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry,” you murmured repeatedly against his chest.   
  
“You need to speak up.” He lifts your chin and looks you in the eyes, a hint of relief in them. “What did you say, Kim Yoonhee?”   
  
You stare at him, sombering up. You had thought long and hard about going to him to apologize ever since you received that call from your editor in chief. You want to explain how you’ve let pride get in the way of your relationship. How you’d misinterpreted a sincere act of concern. How you realized a little bit too late that he had done it, not because he didn't believe that you could it, but because he genuinely rooted for you. That although you only kept it to yourself, he knew how badly you wanted to get that EIC position. But right there, infront of him, in that very moment, you had forgotten everything. Everything, but what your heart really wanted to say.   
  
“Oh god, I missed you Kang Younghyun!” You wrap your arms around his neck and stand on your toes, kissing him on the lips, a kiss that held a lot of promise.   
  
For all your inexperience, no matter how scared you are that you might not be doing it right, knowing that this is Younghyun you're appeasing, makes you a little braver, a little bolder.   
  
“I’m sorry, okay? Please don’t be mad at me anymore…” You whisper against his lips.   
  
You kiss him again, open mouthed, moving your lips enticingly over his warm ones, but still he doesn't react. Your heart sinks, the thud of your heartbeat threatening to drown you, but you don't let it discourage you. The fact that he isn't pushing you away must stand for something.   
  
Letting your emotions take the lead, you close your eyes. Mustering all that he had taught you, you nibble on his lower lip and suck, hard. Licking the flesh when you let go.   
  
You know that you’ve been forgiven when he groans “god” and catches your mouth in a hungry kiss, lifting you off the ground, hugging you tight, burying his face in your hair.   
  
“I love you, Kim! Don’t you ever do that to me again! You can run amok, lash at me, but don’t you ever shut me out. You have to promise me that! Got that woman?!”   
  
He embraces you even tighter, spreads warmth throughout your body, as you cupped his face to press your lips against his, sealing your promise with a kiss.   
  
He goes on, lecturing you about going around at night without your padding. "It's February! It's still winter! Are you out of your mind?!" But you heard none of that, heard nothing past the point of I love you. Simply overwhelmed by that surge of sublime happiness, for being forgiven and knowing that nothing has changed. That you could be enveloped in his strong arms once again and the reassurance that comes with it, that absolute certainty that he will always be there for you.   
  
"Say it again for me…"   
  
He's looking at you with so much love, caressing the curves of your lower lip with his rough thumb, your breath hitching, heart beating faster.  “I love you, Kim Yoonhee.”   
  
You open your mouth but instead of words, you r actions do the speaking. You lick his lips and part them, urging him to taste you. He draws your tongue out, sucking on them, drinking in the moans rising from your throat. His hand reaches out to hold onto your nape, angling your face as he explores your mouth, the other, drawing you even closer to him, letting you feel how much he wants you, needs you.   
  
"Younghyun..." you moan his name, as he leaves your mouth, to travel elsewhere--kissing your jaw, licking your ears, searing its way to your neck. He moves your hair aside, exposing the column of your neck as he kisses it, sucking and nibbling, all the way down to the hollows of your collarbones, making sure not to leave visible marks, but enough to make goosebumps appear. You gasp and shiver, running your fingers through his hair, fighting the urge to pull his head even closer to your body.   
  
He’s made it clear how much he wants you. Knows just how to make you feel light headed, limp limbed, with his mouth alone. Now it’s your turn to make him feel how desperately you want him. A choice you won't ever regret because no matter what lies ahead, you know you’re ready for it.   
  
“Babe…”   
  
In his daze, he doesn’t hear you.   
  
“Kang…” you call again.   
  
“Hmm?” He responds, finally separating his lips from your skin, hair disheveled, eyes half lidded, lips full and swollen. He's a sight to behold and it only makes you want him even more.   
  
“Take me," you say, looking into his eyes.   
  
“What?” he asks as if your voice weren't loud enough, isn't sure enough.   
  
"Take me, now!”   
  
“Yoonhee... No, we don’t have to do it. I’m not asking you to-”   
  
“It’s me who’s asking you, Younghyun. I love you and I’m absolutely sure. I’ve thought about this, and I’ve made my decision."   
  
“Kim Yoonhee, are you sure?” He asks, voice stern.   
  
You know your boyfriend would never do anything against your will, and it’s what you’ve always admired about him. But now that you're ready, and it's him who's hesitating, it's about right that you make the decision for him. 

He was rooted on the spot, the words you’d said, not sinking in until you took a step back and let your dress slip off your shoulders, leaving you in nothing but your black underwear. Choosing a pair in his favorite color, for the lack of anything sexy, hoping it would be enticing enough for him.  
  
A lovely blush begins creeping up your neck and face. You could have died with the way his eyes were devouring you, an intensity to them, dissecting you like a knife.   
  
“Jesus babe, you’re gorgeous…” he says in a voice, thick and velvety.   
  
He takes a step towards you, bending down, lips hovering over yours, turmoil rising inside of him, a part of him wanting you, another wanting to protect you. You surprise him as you take the lead, drawing his head down, pulling him closer, coaxing him to open his lips with your tongue and then pushing it inside his mouth. You could taste him—Kang Younghyun, ramen and beer. You groan, battling with his tongue as you explored his mouth, a game he lets you win by letting you suck on his tongue. Your prize, a guttural moan from him.   
  
His hands begin roaming your back, finding the hook of your bra. He tries removing it but it's taking him forever. He curses, giving up. Pulling down the straps instead and sucking on your shoulders, making small bites where the elastic band had been. You push him away to help him remove it, but he misunderstands. He advances and pushes you against the wall. You shift against his body, hands unsteady with the way he was making you feel, as you made do with the little space you had to unfasten your bra.   
  
"Younghyun..." you call his attention as you finally succeed. Pressing your body to his, so he could feel that you were ready, nipples becoming pert as your breasts rubbed against his chest, as the both of you moved against each other. He groans at the new sensation and stops to look down at you.   
  
"Good god..."   
  
In a move akin to a general surrendering to an enemy, he falls to his knees. He hugs your waist, nuzzling his face on your stomach, his hot breath leaving more goosebumps on your skin. He shifts his hands, running it all over your torso, up and down through the sides of your breasts, through the curves of your waist, and onto your hips, squeezing it lightly, before moving lower, down to your legs, feeling your silken skin with his callused hands, creating a sensation so erotic it makes you moan.   
  
He reaches up to taste your breasts and you crouch to give him better access, hands bunching his hair, pulling him closer. He fastens his mouth on one nipple and sucks, drawing it into the wet cavity of his mouth. You open your mouth in a silent scream, whatever sound that was meant to come out, caught in your throat. You groan as he leaves your breast for your navel, nibbling on the flesh around it, your stomach clenching as he dips in his tongue. You think you can finally breathe, as he slows down, letting go of the tension after mustering all the strength you had within you not to scream. But when he comes back up for your other nipple, a lewd moan escapes your lips, as he sucks and momentarily plays with your bud in his tongue.   
  
"Hyun... wait! I'm going crazy..."   
  
He slows down, letting you catch your breath, but the odd silence that follows makes you wonder, and so you look down at him.   
  
"May I?" he looks up at you, his huge palms caressing your hips. He hooks the waistband of your black underwear in his fingers and pulls it down. You turn into a vivid shade of red as his eyes widen, unveiling for himself your newly shaven privates. In a sudden move, he blows hot air on it, making you react involuntarily, arching your back, pushing yourself off the wall, and in turn, pushing yourself onto his face.   
  
You thought you'd heard him laugh, but he doesn't give you the luxury of time to think about it, as he hikes your leg onto his shoulder. Not wasting any second more, he dives right in, invading your innermost being with his tongue. You let out a strangled cry, knees buckling from the hot and wet sensation of his tongue coming in contact with your sensitive flesh, making you grab onto his hair, consequently pulling him closer to you. He gladly accepts the new proximity lapping your folds more earnestly, as you held on, grunting at his ministrations.   
  
"O-Oh my god, Younghyun… Baby, please!" you moan out loud.   
  
He struggles to disentangle himself from your death grip and picks you up as if you were his bride, bringing you in an all too familiar room. You hide your face into the crook of his neck, until you feel the bed dip, and he sits you on the edge.   
  
He begins removing his shirt, but you avert your gaze, almost too afraid to look.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" He holds your chin. "Look at me," he commands, in his husky voice.   
  
With your heart pumping wildly, you watch him undress, throat going dry as he removed every piece of clothing. Every. Single. One.   
  
Younghyun's naked body made your whole body throb. He was long and full. Thick, just as you had imagined. 

And he was all yours.  
  
He crouches infront of you, pushing you down on the bed, locking eyes with you as he hovered.   
  
"Nervous?" he asks.   
  
You shake you head.   
  
But he knows you are, always, whenever it's your first time. He could already feel the tension in your muscles, but he knows just how to make you relax, and he's about to do that.   
  
"I love you," he whispers.   
  
You kiss him in reply.   
  
He continues caressing your mouth, licking and kissing, sucking your tongue, before he begins his descent, stopping only to fasten his mouth on a nipple, drawing it into his mouth before flicking it, making you whimper.   
  
When he reaches his destination, down between your legs, he looks up at you one last time before he plunges in.   
  
"Younghyun!" You arch your back and push at his head, as he licked your sex, still unused to how hot his tongue feels. But he doesn't mind, continuing his assault, tongue moving skillfully through your folds, flicking your clit, lapping again. You're whimpering and writhing, pushing and pulling at his head, confused with what it is that you really want.   
  
Just as you were already getting used to the sensation, he slots his tongue inside of you without warning and sucks on your flesh.   
  
You cry out even louder, back threatening to snap in half. And right at that moment when you think you're about to die, he stops.   
  
He creeps back up to you, watching your chest heaving heavily, kissing a tear off your eye. He does the same to your jawline and your cheeks, distracting you with kisses as he replaces the emptiness with his middle finger.   
  
"Hyun..." you mewl, as he pushes his finger in and out languidly, deliberately slow, preparing you for what's coming.   
  
"Babe, this is gonna be a little uncomfortable, but it will only get better. I promise," he reassures you, kissing you, as his finger moves faster, thrusting deeper, working you into a frenzy, a restlessness you couldn't quite comprehend.   
  
"Please... please..." you grip the sheets, short gasps of breath leaving your chest.   
  
A few more strokes, and he positions himself between your legs. One hand guiding his member to your entrance, the other by your head.   
  
"Look at me Yoonhee... I want you to relax, okay?" he murmurs as he slowly, yet deftly inserts his dick inside of you. Inch by inch, he fills you up, a momentary discomfort as his member stretches you out, until you completely accommodate his girth.   
  
"Ahhhhh babe you're so tight! I don't want to move... So, so tight." He touches his forehead to yours.   
  
"Babe, I'm okay... I a-am." You hiccup as you felt his dick throb inside of you, the fear of feeling pain gone, replaced with marvel at how perfectly he fits inside of you.   
  
You move beneath him as he tries to hold himself back, afraid of hurting you. You touch his cheek and nod, letting him know it's okay. He kisses your hand and with an expression of pain and pleasure on his face, begins to move.   
  
He anchors both his arms beside your head, and watches as wonder, awe, and pure pleasure fleet to your face with every movement of his hips, as his member slides in and out of you.   
  
The more he moved, the more you found the discomfort subsiding, biting your lip from pleasure more than anything. You try to lie still but something inside of you is aching to be freed. Soon enough you let loose of your inhibitions, responding with moans, grunting with every strong thrust, arching your back, bucking your hips, instinctively wrapping your legs around his lower back and willing him to go deeper, as he moved faster and faster.   
  
"Hyun, I- I'm..."   
  
"Don't fight it, baby..."   
  
He feels that you're on the edge, hands grabbing his body, legs wrapping tighter around his waist, anything to bring him closer to you. So he increases his rhythm, pushing and pulling with more force, burying himself even deeper, until you couldn't contain the feeling anymore and in one debilitating moment, you let go, feeling an explosion of sensations, body pulsing, moaning as you came. For all his self control, Younghyun finally gives in and comes together with you, whispering your name reverently, kissing your lips. The both of you clinging onto each other, becoming one.   
  
It takes you a while to recover, Younghyun still buried inside of you, your legs still wrapped around him. He's holding you tightly, your bodies perfectly fitting together. You were tired but sated, and Younghyun felt it too, but he didn't want to part with you, he longed to be close to you, as long as he could. Pushing your legs down, he rolls onto his back, and holds on to your body, letting you lay on top of him. Satisfied that you're comfortable, he pulls you even closer.   
  
You snuggle up to him, a yawn escaping your lips, a sign that sleep is taking over. He hums to you, stroking your hair, letting you rest, knowing what a long day it has been for you.

You whisper, "I’m sorry..." He replies with a soft, "I love you."

You close your eyes, unafraid to sleep, knowing you will find him by your side in the morning when you wake.


End file.
